


Thor, Loki and the Possessive Spirit

by fieryhotaru



Category: Avengers/Harry Potter Crossover - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dating, Eventual Romance, Explicit Language, Falling In Love, Gay, Ghosts, Love, M/M, Making Out, Male Slash, No Harry Potter, Possession, Romance, Slash, Teen Romance, Teenagers, Thorki - Freeform, Top Thor, Yaoi, just hogwarts and the houses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 33,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16501829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhotaru/pseuds/fieryhotaru
Summary: Thor has a normal and happy life at Hogwarts until a mysterious boy named Loki is transferred there from Durmstrang. Still, he is determined to protect the new boy. MCU/HP kind of crossover. This story is like if all the MCU characters were Hogwarts students and professors with Thorki as the main story. Harry Potter characters are not in it. Rating will go up later for slightly underage gay sex, but right now it's just rated for language.





	1. Chapter 1

Thor, Loki and the Possessive Spirit

:::

Thor Odinson was starting his sixth year at Hogwarts. It had been a pretty smooth ride, so far. Getting in was no problem since his father is the Headmaster of the school and his mother was the head of Hufflepuff and charms professor. He was a proud Gryffindor like his father, however. He’s a record-breaking Quidditch player, making the team first-year and getting more goals than any before him. Well on his way to become a pro Quidditch player. He’s also done well in his studies, and was the most handsome boy in school (according to all the girls, of course.)

Yes, a smooth ride. Until this very moment, when his gaze sets upon the last new student in line to get sorted. He was very pale with wavy, raven hair that fell to his shoulders, sharp cheekbones and jawline, and bright, bluish-green eyes that looked agitated. His thin lips were also tight with nervousness, Thor assumed. But what was really odd about this guy was that he looked Thor’s age and not eleven like all the other first-years appeared.

“Hey…” Thor whispered to his friends. “You see that tall black-haired bloke there? Does anyone know who that is?” Most of them shook their head no.

“Mm, that must be the transfer student.” Tony Stark says with a mouthful of cake.

“Transfer?” Thor repeats.

“Yeah, from Durmstrang.” Tony wiped his mouth clean of frosting. “How do you not know this?”

“I usually don’t care…” Thor looked at the boy again.

“Heard he was expelled.” Another Gryffindor chimed in, called Skurge. He wasn’t exactly a close friend, but they were friendly enough. “Right after his father died mysteriously.”

“What?!” Thor’s head whipped back around. “Where did you hear that?”

“Heard the teachers talkin’. They sounded scared.” Skurge sat up straight. “Hmph, scared of a lil prissy boy like that? Not me.”

“Loki Laufeyson.” Professor Frigga, Thor’s mother, was doing the sorting. It was the name of the pale boy. He sat in the chair, and the hat was barely placed on his head when it said ‘Slytherin’. The Slytherin House claps for their new member and he solemnly goes to sit with them.

“Slytherin, eh? Makes sense.” Skurge went on. Thor just kept staring at him. He didn’t know why; Loki just seemed to stand out, glow…

“Earth to Thor.” Tony called for the third time. The blonde finally turns around. “You know that’s a guy, right? I mean, it’s pretty obvious once you see his face, I know the hair could be…”

“Will you guys keep it down?” Steve Rogers, a seventh year and the captain of the Quidditch team, asks. “We’re going to get in trouble. Again.”

“Relax, Cap’n.” Tony pats his shoulder. “Wouldn’t want you to have a stroke, old man.” Steve shrugs it off. Thor snickers, always amused by their banter. Yet his mind – and eyes - drifted back to Loki again. It wasn’t because he was beautiful (not that he was), it was something else. The boy just looked so forlorn, nervous, maybe even scared. That was not the face of someone who, according to Skurge, killed his father. Loki seemed to catch him staring, looking in his direction sharply. He quickly turned back to his table. There was something off about that guy. He knew he should just keep away from him and mind his business.

:::

But things weren’t going as planned. Thor’s friends decided to introduce themselves to Loki between classes. The new boy was minding his business, studying intently.

“You seem pretty tall for an eleven-year-old.” Tony says first. “What’s your secret? Wheaties? Or maybe a good ol’ torture machine?” Loki looks up slowly from his book, glaring through his eyelashes. “It’s a joke, pal. Lighten up. I know where you’re really from.”

“You get to learn dark magic over there, yeah?” Skurge says. “Maybe instead they should’ve taught you how to make some shampoo.” He laughs.

“Says the boy with no hair.” Loki finally says in a clear, British accent.

“I shave it so everyone can see my tattoos.” Skurge gets defensive. Loki knew better. He knew this moron’s hair doesn’t grow anymore because of a hex gone wrong. Anyone with working vision could tell that. But he kept it to himself. He just wanted to get back to studying.

“Forgive me and my balding friend here, we forgot to introduce ourselves… my name’s Tony, Tony Stark. The bald one is Skurge…”

“Will you shut…”

“And the tall one is Thor Odinson. His dad runs the show around here.” Tony said. Thor attempted to wave, but Loki turned his eyes back to his textbook. “And you’re uh, Laufeyson, right?”

“Don’t…” Loki said sternly, but took a deep breath. “Don’t call me by my last name.”

“Not known for being friendly, are you?” Tony asked with a dumb smile.

“And I’m sure you’re not known for being funny.” Loki gathers his things.

“Careful, Stark.” Skurge pretends to be scared. “He might pull some dark magic on ya.” They laugh while Loki ignores them and leaves. However, after being a few feet away, The raven-haired boy says a spell under his breath, and the three bullies’ trousers suddenly fall to their ankles. “What the fuck?!” Skurge yells as he scrambles for his pants while everyone around laughed hysterically at them.

“Shit!” Says Thor, reaching down to pull up his pants. As he did, he saw Loki look back at them, an open-mouth smile across his face before disappearing into the crowd.

“That little bugger, he did this!” Skurge yelled, turning to Thor. “Did you see him do it?!”

“Um, no, no I didn’t.” Thor lied. Skurge growled in frustration, yet Thor could only look on in amazement. Loki casted a wandless spell without looking at them. He was certainly a formidable wizard at such a young age, and probably not one to mess with if the assumptions about his past were true. He decided to no longer associate with these two if they were planning on bullying Loki further.

:::

Again, things weren’t going as planned. Thor would always see Loki, either out the corner of his eye or right in front of him. It had been a month now since the ‘trousers incident’, and Thor noticed Loki’s made friends with fellow Slytherins Natasha Romanoff and Wanda Maximoff. They were nice girls, as the Gryffindor is friends with them himself, so he knew Loki was well off there.

But the bullying continued. Not so much from Tony anymore; he would just make quick jabs in study hall or in the hallway every now and again. But Skurge… he was the big problem. Rumors travel fast at Hogwarts, and now everyone knew the story of Loki Laufeyson. The stories were exaggerated of course, things like Loki being a monster in human form, or not just murdering his father but students at Durmstrang. And Skurge was the one who started it all. His insults would get nastier, calling Loki a monster, a freak, a sissy… but Loki would always seem to take it, not letting it bother him. Not until this day. This day, Thor sat in between the pillared wall, hanging out with his Quidditch teammates, while Loki walked by quickly, with lots of books in his arms. Skurge took advantage of this and tripped Loki with his broomstick, and the poor boy falls face first into a muddy patch, books flying everywhere. Students began laughing.

“Bet ya like a face-full of shit, ya faggot!” Skurge laughs, kicking more mud in Loki’s direction. Thor had enough. He wasn’t going to allow this in his father’s school anymore.

“Enough of this, Skurge!” The tall blonde stood between him and Loki. “Your filthy words are one thing, but to get physical…”

“Please, I’m just showin’ this lot that he’s nothin’ to be ‘fraid of. He’s just a weak little…”

“Shut up!” Thor got closer. “What if he’s seriously hurt?” They heard the mud-covered boy moan and spit out mud, and they turned to him, Thor crouching and holding out his hand. “Hey, are you al-?”

“Get away from me, oaf!” Loki growled, swatting Thor’s hand away. “I’ve had enough of you mongrels.” He slowly turned, breathing heavy, and his eyes piercing, glowing even.

“I was just checking to see if you were hurt.” Thor held out his hands in defense. Loki let out a guttural, sinister laugh, glaring at Skurge and Thor as he whipped out his wand, holding it accusingly. Some students gasped and backed away while some ran. “W-Wait, you’re not allowed to have your wand out…”

“Silence!” Loki sounded like he had two voices. He swished his wand, using a charm to rid himself of mud, the remnants flying everywhere. “You pathetic, mediocre little wizards better be lucky, because once I’m manifested…” He stopped himself, growling and shaking his head. Skurge took the opportunity to pull out his own wand.

“The hell are you doing?!” Thor asked. “It’s against the rules!”

“Are you fuckin’ kidding?!” Skurge says incredulously. “It’s self-defense! He pulled his out first!”

“You’re all beneath me, every single one!” Loki said in two voices once more. “And I’ll prove it to you…” His glowing eyes found Thor’s. “Starting with this one.” Dark magic formed at the tip of his wand.

“Shit.” Thor needed to take out his wand, about to summon his famous lightning. Suddenly, Loki froze, his magic ceasing, and he crumples to the ground. Behind him a yard away was Thor’s mother, wand fizzling after casting an _Immobulus_ charm. “Mother!” Thor said in relief, putting his wand away. “Good thing you’re here, we…”

“Pick him up, we’re taking him to the infirmary.” She commanded. Thor mumbled in confusion. “Pick him up, now!”

“Alright, alright.” Thor goes to pick Loki up bridal style.

“You are in serious trouble, Mr. Skurge.” Frigga says angrily.

“But I…”

“I don’t want to hear it! Off with you!” She yells and he turns to run. She turns back to her son. “Let’s go, now.”

“Well, it’s kind of hard to hold him…” Thor said. “He’s twitching and jerking around.” Loki’s face was also twisted in torment as he seemed to be fighting something inside him.

“That’s why we need to hurry.” Frigga led Thor through the halls until they got to the infirmary. The school doctor, Helen Cho, saw them come in. “Put him down on the bed.” Frigga points to the one with the straps. Thor does so and the women take over, strapping him to the bed.

“Is that necessary?” He asked.

“Yes. We don’t want him hurting himself or others, now do we?” Dr. Cho says. “I was really hoping I would never have to treat this child, Professor.” She went to get a potion that was locked in the cabinet.

“Weren’t we all.” Frigga sighs. “But we forgot about the worst trigger of all: school bullies.” She looked at her son.

“Mother, I swear, I was only trying to help Loki. Skurge tripped him and…”

“I know, Ms. Romanoff told me everything.” Frigga put her hands on his shoulders. “He will be severely punished. Unfortunately, since you and Loki had your wands out too, you must also receive detention.”

“But…”

“We cannot have favoritism in our school, Thor.” She talks above him.

“Very well.” He pouts, but understands.

“You two will serve detention later.” They look down at Loki, who is still jerking about, face in pain and grunting. Dr. Cho comes to the other side with the potion. She brings it out of the bottle with her wand, the fluid floating in the air. It then sprinkles down over Loki’s closed eyes like rain, yet it doesn’t make him wet. When the rain ends, Loki is calm, breathing slowly in a deep sleep. “It worked.” She clapped her hands together.

“Yes, this time.” Dr. Cho scoffs. “But will it the next time when it’s worse?”

“I know…” She and the doctor have worried looks.

“Alright, can someone please tell me what’s going on?” Thor asks.

“I’m sorry, dear, this is not…”

“Please Mother…” He takes her hands. “I won’t tell anyone. You can trust me.”

“…” She doesn’t answer right away, instead staring at Loki. “He is possessed.”

“Possessed? By what, a demon?”

“By a dark wizard.” She replied, speaking quietly. “A dark wizard that no longer has a body, but whose spirit is powerful enough to inhabit another. Provoking the boy in any negative way will cause him to switch personalities with the wizard, just like you saw today.”

“So that wasn’t him…” Thor pondered out loud. “Then did the dark wizard make him kill his…?”

“SHH!” Frigga hushed him. “That’s all you need to know. Just please, be good to him, and if you can’t, then leave him alone. Tell your friends that for me as well.”

“Okay, Mother.” Thor nodded. She smiled and patted him on the cheek.

“Now then, get to class. I’ll write you a note.” She said. He looked back at Loki one last time, getting a good look at his face. He looked so peaceful as he slept, yet only minutes ago he looked crazed and murderous. Thor felt an overwhelming desire to protect this guy, even though he knew staying away would be the best option. His friends always jested that he had ‘broken-wing syndrome’, always wanting to take care of those in need or just to make them feel included. His parents shared these ideals and infused them into him. Odin made Hogwarts a very integrated community for students. The school didn’t just teach children from Great Britain anymore. Students and professors came from all over the world: America, Africa, Russia, and so many more countries. Houses got along better with each other, with Thor having friends from every house. And Frigga was like a mother to all the students, being empathetic towards students not just of her own house. It should be a peaceful place, and Thor wanted nothing more than to keep it that way, and if it meant befriending a possessed Slytherin, then so be it.

:::

A/N: So this idea shat itself into my brain and onto paper since re-watching the Harry Potter movies. I hope you like it. Not entirely sure where I’m going with it, but I’ll try.


	2. Chapter 2

Thor, Loki and the Possessive Spirit

:::

“Look, you saw what happened.” Thor explained to Skurge and many of his other friends, including Natasha and Wanda. “My Mother said it well: if you can’t be nice to him then leave him alone.”

“Eh, fine.” Tony shrugs. “My charm isn’t for everyone.”

“It isn’t for anyone.” Steve said under his breath. “I understand, Thor. I’ll be nice to him if we ever cross paths.”

“We were already doing that.” Nat referred to Wanda and herself. “You know, treating him like a human being.”

“Yes, great.” Thor said awkwardly. “So…”

“What is this fascination you ‘ave with this freak?” Skurge stands, looking Thor up and down. “Ya been eyeballin’ ‘im since the day he came here. Did ‘e turn ya queer or somethin’?”

“I could say the same about you, probably more so since the fact that you don’t leave him alone.” Thor didn’t back down, but worked really hard to keep the blood from rushing to his cheeks. “I’ve had enough of your mouth, Skurge. We all have been putting up with your harassment for too long.”

“Oh really?” He looked around at the others, who either gave him dirty looks or turned their heads away in disgust. “And you all follow him, eh? Just cuz he’s the Headmaster’s son?”

“It has nothing to do with that.” Thor retorts. “But I do share the same ideal as my Father and Mother: the ideal that this school should be a welcoming and peaceful place, and I will only be friends with those who agree. If you can’t, then leave us.” They stared each other down for a while, until Skurge backed away, taking another look around at everyone before scoffing and leaving, keeping his swagger about him.

“Jeez, you chewed him out.” Tony exhaled as if holding his breath the whole time.

“He deserved it.” Wanda said. “He is scum. I’m glad you finally see that.”

“I’m sure we haven’t heard the last of him.” Steve stands up, patting Thor on the shoulder. “But you did really well there. You’ve changed a little, Thor.”

“Have I?” Thor had to laugh. “I guess I decided I’m no longer going to ignore bullying.”

“We should all strive to do the same.” Steve says. An owl lands on the hand that Steve has on Thor’s shoulder, a note in his beak. “It’s your mom’s owl.”

“Yes.” Thor takes the note. It simply reads ‘Come to my office please, Your loving Mother.’ “I’ve got to go. Thanks for listening, everyone.” With that he made his way to his Mother’s office.

:::

“My sweetheart.” Frigga greets Thor while picking some flowers for a bouquet. Her office was full of lively and fragrant plants. “Did you tell your friends what I asked?”

“Yes, Mother.” Thor avoided the Venus fly-trap. “All of them were fine with it, except…”

“Skurge.” She figured. “He’s angry about his punishment.”

“Which is…?”

“…” Frigga wasn’t supposed to mention these kinds of things to students, but since it is her son and he was directly involved… “Two-week suspension starting Monday, and he’s been kicked off the Quidditch team.”

“He was a bench-warmer anyway.” He scoffed. “Did Father deliver those punishments?”

“He sure did.” She magically wrapped the bouquet in a green bow. “And with delight, too. It was your Father that decided Loki should come here, so he feels like he should take responsibility.”

“It was Father?” There were a lot of things Thor didn’t know about the affairs of the school. Not that he wanted to know. Father wanted him to run Hogwarts one day, but it simply wasn’t his ambition. As stated by his Mother: it takes a lot of responsibility and big decisions needed to be made on a daily basis. Thor felt like he didn’t have the brains for that.

“Anyway, you’re going to visit Loki at the doctor’s wing, yes?”

“How did…?” He blushed, stopping himself from saying that. “Uh, I mean… I was just going to drop by…”

“Here, take these to him when you go.” Frigga still smirked at him, handing him the bouquet. “The yellow flowers radiate warmth, and the purple flowers emit a calming scent to relax your nerves.”

“Uh, but…” Before he could protest, she turned him around, pushing him out the door.

“Sorry, dear, but I’m too busy to do it myself!” Was her excuse as she shut the door magically behind her son. Thor asked himself what the hell was up with that before heading to the doctor’s wing.

:::

Loki woke up only ten minutes before Thor would show up. His eyes were sensitive to the light and he still felt tired, but at least he was relaxed. His groaning alerted Dr. Cho. “Loki.” She said his name, getting another groan in response. He was still strapped to the bed, so he couldn’t properly stretch. “How are you feeling?”

“Oh, wonderful.” He said sarcastically. How was he supposed to feel with an evil entity inside him?

“You slept for 26 hours.” The doctor checked his vitals. “What’s the last thing you remember?”

“Um…” He needed to think. “Getting tripped by that baldy and falling into mud.” His eyes shot open, snapping out of his tiredness. “Did I hurt any…?”

“No.” She said. “Luckily Professor Frigga was there to stop you…” She realized her wording was wrong due to the look of anguish on Loki’s face. “Him.”

“I can’t believe this happened so soon into the year.” He moans. “Please tell me you’re working on getting him out.”

“Night and day.” She could only give a sad smile. “The Headmaster and I haven’t figured out much…”

“Hello, Dr. Cho.” They turned to see Thor. The blonde boy meets Loki’s gaze. “Oh, you’re awake! Great!”

“Why is this idiot here?” Loki deadpanned, seeing the flowers and raising his eyebrows.

“Oh, uh…” Thor stumbled for words about the bouquet. “Don’t get the wrong idea… I mean, why would you anyway, it’s perfectly normal to give people flowers when they’re ill…” He saw a pitcher of water on the bedside table and dunked them in without removing the bow. “They’re from my Mother. The yellow ones are warming and the purple ones are calming.”

“That was my drinking water, I presume.” Loki gave him a passive-aggressive smile.

“Whoops… sorry…” Thor was about to take them out.

“It’s okay. I’ll get another pitcher.” Dr. Cho smiled, getting up.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Thor apologizes.

“It’s fine, Mr. Odinson. I was finished checking him.” She undid the straps with a spell. “Loki, you seem alright now. If you want, you can spend the night here just to rest.”

“No, I’d rather catch up on my studies.” Loki sat up in the bed.

“I can help with that.” Thor reached into his bag and pulled out some parchment. “I had a friend of mine copy the notes you need for class. His name is Bruce. I owe him for this.”

“If that’s the case, then why didn’t you copy the notes yourself?” Loki took the parchment.

“He’s way better at taking notes than I am. Plus my handwriting’s atrocious.” Thor just now realized that his Mother must have seen these notes hanging out of his bag, and that’s how she knew he’d be visiting him. “It’s a neat spell really; as you write, the pen next to you copies what you’re writing.”

“Huh.” Loki looks over the splendidly taken notes. “Well, thank you. And to your Mother for the flowers.”

“Yeah, she’s great.” Thor says.

“She really is.” Loki and Thor smiled at each other awkwardly for a few seconds.

“Right, so I never got to properly introduce myself to you.” The blonde boy holds his hand out. “I’m…”

“Odinson, Lauf… Loki.” They heard a voice from the doorway.

“Professor Strange.” Thor straightened up, turning to see the head of Slytherin and professor of advanced jinxes, hexes, and spells. The man’s red cape flowed behind him even though he wasn’t walking.

“It’s Dr. Strange, Odinson. I didn’t go through eight intense years of training in Katmandu for nothing.” Strange did like to wave that about. He only became a doctor last year. “I came to see how my new, brilliant student is doing.” He looked at Loki.

“I’m… fine now, doctor.” Loki blushed, and Thor noticed.

“Excellent.” Strange said, expression unchanging. “Unfortunately, I’m also here to issue detention for both of you.”

“Detention?” Loki questioned.

“For brandishing your wands outside of class. Even the Headmaster’s boy and a special case student need to follow the rules.”

“Yes, sir- um, Doctor.” Thor bows his head. “I was going to tell you about this.” He whispered to Loki.

“Quiet.” Commands Strange, leering at the blonde boy.

“Understood, Doctor.” Loki says. “May I ask what our detention entails?”

“Yes, Fury and I have both agreed to leave you in the capable hands of our Groundskeeper, Mr. W’Kabi. He needs assistance in an investigation, and your abilities…” He looks at Loki when he says this. “Might come in handy.”

“When do we need to go?” Thor asks.

“Tonight, if you can.” Replies Strange. “This matter must be dealt with as soon as possible.”

“Very well.” Loki agrees.

“Wait, are you sure?” Thor asks him.

“Yes.” Loki hisses, starting to get annoyed by this oaf. “Unless you need a few days to think about it.” Thor opened his mouth to speak but realized he had nothing.

“It’s settled then. Meet at the gates at eight, and walk to W’Kabi’s hut together. You never know what’s out there.” He says mysteriously before turning to leave, his lively cape waving behind him as if saying goodbye.

“That bloke…” Thor rubbed his face. “He doesn’t like me.”

“I can’t imagine why.” Loki rolls his eyes, collecting his things.

“Well, it’s because I get in trouble all the time.” Thor grins as if it’s an achievement.

“I admire him. He’s disciplined and intimidating.” Loki blushes again. “I hope to be a great wizard like that.”

“… Uh-huh.” Thor licks the corner of his mouth.

“I’ll see you at eight, Odinson.” The raven-haired boy walks past him.

“Thor, it’s Thor.” He says loudly, but Loki already disappeared into the corridors. “My name is… Thor…” He awkwardly shifts in place. He sure didn’t understand himself. Why exactly did he act weird around this guy? Why did he want to, to… to protect him? Was that the word? He always did want a little brother, maybe that’s what he saw Loki as, even though they just met officially… sort of…

“Are you alright, Mr. Odinson?” Dr. Cho asked, smirking. What was with these women and their smirks today?

“Yeah.” Thor nodded. “Well I’ll just uh… get ready for tonight.” He left the room, still pondering over the brother thing. That word didn’t quite fit.

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I got more! *blows party horn*


	3. Chapter 3

Thor, Loki and the Possessive Spirit

:::

Thor arrived at the west gate at 8:05. Loki was there waiting for him. “You’re late!” Loki yelled, his arms crossed.

“What?” Thor snickered. “Only by five minutes.”

“You must like detention, then. Because of you, we’ll probably get another night of it.” The raven-haired boy started walking to W’Kabi’s hut. Thor ran a bit to catch up.

“Maybe next time it’ll be with Strange, and you’d like that.” Thor smirked.

“And what is that supposed to mean?” Loki queries, though his face flushed anxiously.

“Well, all that stuff you said about him today.” He explained. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were…”

“Will you shut up?!” Loki hissed.

“Uh-huh.” Thor smirks again. “You do realize that he’s an old man, right? Like, at least 40-something.”

“I thought I told you to shut up.” He stopped walking, glaring at Thor. “You big hypocrite. Claiming to be above that baldy when you are the same as him.”

“What?!” The blonde looked at him incredulously. “I am nothing like…” He stopped and thought about it. He was being intrusive about something that wasn’t his business, and they weren’t close enough for it to be considered a joke between friends. He was bullying. Loki huffed and kept walking. “You’re right. I’m terribly sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you.” Thor walked faster and a little sideways, wanting to look into Loki’s face. “But um… if you do have a crush on Strange it’s no big deal… tons of students have crushes on their teachers. I’ve been there, surely. And I’m not homophobic at all…”

“You just keep digging that hole deeper, Odinson.” Loki avoided his gaze at all costs.

“Yes, well… this will be the final dig, surely…” Thor blocked Loki’s path, making sure he was listening. “I… I asked my Mother to tell me about your problem.”

“… What?” Loki began to seethe. “Why would she… she said only the teachers would know.”

“She wasn’t going to tell me, but I wanted to know because I got involved. I told her I wouldn’t tell anyone, and I haven’t and won’t. I swear.”

“Good.” Loki’s eyes were wide with anger. “Because if you do, it won’t just be bad for me. It will be bad for your parents, who stuck their necks out for me, and it will cause sheer panic amongst the school and the wizarding community. Do you understand that?”

“… Yes.” Thor proved to himself just then that he didn’t know anything about what his parents really do other than run a school together. He figured if they hadn’t stepped up to help Loki, the poor boy would be sent to Azkaban, or even someplace worse. “Yes, I understand.”

“Alright.” Loki shut his eyes and took a deep breath. “How much did she tell you?”

“Just that you’re possessed by an evil wizard’s ghost.”

“Good.” Loki walked past him, having enough of this conversation. Thor did too, keeping quiet until they finally saw the light from the Groundskeeper’s hut. They also saw light from atop a strange animal’s head.

“What in the name of Merlin is that?” Thor asked, observing the creature.

“It’s an erumpent.” Loki smiles at it. “It’s only a calf.” It sure was big for a calf. It was Thor’s height. Loki reached out to touch it.

“Wait, don’t!” The blonde whisper-shouted, holding his hand out.

“They’re not violent, especially not babies.” Loki rubs the base of the horn. The erumpent coos in response, nudging toward Loki’s hand.

“Huh.” Thor was impressed. “How do you know about these things?”

“I read.” The raven-haired boy shot a look at him. Thor just put his hands up in defense. They heard the door to the hut open, and W’Kabi stepped out, pushing his blue, African robes to the side so he could walk down the steps.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” He says in a thick African dialect.

“Hello, Mr. W’Kabi. Sorry we’re late.” Thor greets him. He didn’t know W’Kabi as well as some of the other faculty members, but he knows that he is a strong-willed man who likes to get things done the right way. However, he is known to have a temper.

“The later the better, in this case.” He nods toward Loki and the erumpent. “I see you’ve met Nandi.”

“Yes, she’s lovely.” Loki says.

“She will be helping to light the way into the Forbidden Forest.” W’Kabi takes out his wand.

“Hold on, we’re going in there?” Loki’s face went from content to fear very quickly. “Isn’t it dangerous?”

“Of course. But you two are sixth years and – from what I’ve heard – capable wizards. Hopefully you brought your wands?” The students pulled them out of their robes. W’Kabi cast _Lumos_ and the tip of his wand glowed. “Let’s go.”

“Wait, sir.” Thor says. “What exactly are we doing?”

“Strange didn’t tell you?” W’Kabi orders Nandi to start walking into the forest. The three wizards follow behind her. Thor and Loki cast _Lumos_ as well. “We are investigating a very serious crime. Something in this forest has killed a centaur.”

“What?!” Thor asked angrily. He’s known the centaurs his whole life, and they have always treated him with kindness.

“Who would kill such a beautiful creature?” Loki is also upset.

“And that is what we are going to find out.” W’Kabi whispers. A bit deeper into the forest, they find the centaur’s corpse.

“Good Gryffindor.” Thor grimaced.

“No…” Loki went over to it, kneeling down to inspect it.

“Do not touch it!” W’Kabi warns. “The venom can still kill you, even though it’s been a few nights.”

“Venom?” Loki shines a light on the body. Two large punctures mark its neck, with dried blood on its body and on the ground. The skin around the bite was bubbled and bloated, and the body was stiff. “Neurotoxin.”

“By the time I was told of this by another centaur, I could no longer get a sample of the venom. It was dry.” W’Kabi states. “I do not know who specifically killed this creature, but…”

“It’s narrowed down, right?” Thor says.

“To two animals: spiders and snakes.” Loki gulped. “Of course, either one would have to be pretty big to do this.”

“Good work, gentlemen.” W’Kabi grins. “I know the spider king personally. We will go to his colony first.” He instructs Nandi to turn around.

“Spider king? Colony?” Loki gulps again, getting up to walk beside Thor, a look of uncertainty on his face. Thor didn’t let it go unnoticed.

:::

It takes a while to get to where the spiders live, and they walked in silence until Loki gasps and shakes his foot violently, getting the little arachnids off of him. They are all over the ground, as if begging to be stepped on. “What’s the matter, Loki?” Thor asks innocently, watching his step.

“I’m… not fond of spiders.” Loki whispers, making sure to word that carefully lest he be teased again, or worse eaten by these hideous creatures.

“Aw, don’t worry. These little blokes couldn’t possibly…” Thor sees Loki staring behind him. The blonde turns and sees much bigger spiders standing on the hill, about his size. “Okay, those blokes could possibly hurt us.” He heard chittering above him. Both Thor and Loki look up in sheer horror as even bigger spiders webbed themselves down from the trees, looking at the fresh meat with hungry eyes. “And they keep getting bigger.”

“How about you boys let me do the talking?” W’Kabi says. They all stop in front of a hollow of a huge tree that is covered in webs. “Adofo, are you there?”

“W’Kabi… is that you?” A dry, old voice came from the hole under the tree. The biggest spider that the boys have ever seen emerges from it. It was dark brown with grey knees and eight dull eyes that might have been blind. Loki did his best not to squeal in fear. “It has been… a long time.”

“Yes, it has.” W’Kabi shows no fear of the beast. “Unfortunately, I’m not here to chit-chat.”

“You must be here… about the centaur.” Adofo says. “How disappointed am I… that you would think me or my children… would commit such a crime.”

“I am only here to confirm that you didn’t.” W’Kabi says. The big spiders get closer to Thor and Loki on either side. They back up, bumping against each other. Loki clicked his tongue and nudged himself off of Thor.

“We and the centaurs have our differences…” Adofo blinks. “But we have come to peace long ago. We would not hurt them. No… the killer is new to this forest. It is a scent… that we do not recognize. However… it must be… a formidable villain… who has taken down such a strong and proud creature.”

“Yes.” W’Kabi nods. “Thank you for your time, Adofo. I will come by to visit you sometime.”

“Farewell, W’Kabi.” The spider king crawls back into his hole and several of his children disperse, either scattering into the woods or climbing back up into the trees. The tiny ones still walked on the ground and the humans still had to tread carefully until they were gone.

“I never want to go there again.” Loki’s skin was crawling.

“I’m going to second that.” Thor agreed. “So, now where to?”

“I’m not sure.” Says W’Kabi. “The king said it’s something new to the forest. Something I’ve never seen before. I suppose we’ll just walk for a while, then see what we find.”

“Do you think it’s a snake?” Loki asked.

“It could be.” Replies W’Kabi. “Or it could be something much worse.”

:::

They traveled deeper into the woods, walking for thirty minutes. They were all getting tired.

“Hey…” Loki turns toward something, finally hearing it after they stopped walking on leaves. “Do you hear that? It sounds like… someone’s crying.”

“Uh…” Thor listened and heard nothing. “No.”

“Let’s go this way.” Loki insisted, walking in the direction of the crying.

“But…” Thor looks at W’Kabi for help, but he’s already following behind the raven-haired boy and ordering Nandi to do it, also. “Do you hear it, sir?”

“No.” W’Kabi says. “But, that means he’s probably using his gift.”

“Gift?” Thor asks, but the man starts walking ahead. Loki leads them further into the forest, a look of sorrow on his face hearing this crying.

“It keeps saying, ‘I didn’t know, I didn’t know’… ‘I’m scared’… ‘They’re going to kill me.’” Loki repeats what he hears. Thor hears something now, but it isn’t talking, it was more like hissing. He wonders if it’s just the dark wizard talking to him in his head. Loki slows his pacing as he comes to a short cliff, looking over the edge. W’Kabi and Thor look too, seeing a giant coiled-up snake with shiny, silver scales.

“Wow, look at him!” Thor gasped and smiled. “He’s gorgeous.”

“Gorgeous?” Loki sneered.

“Yes, I love snakes.”

“But you’re a Gryffindor.”

“So?” Thor smiled. Loki had no answer. “You said you can hear him crying. Are you… are you a parselmouth?”

“… Yes.” Loki hesitated. He knew that being one was not a favorable gift to have, as it can be a sign of evil.

“That’s amazing.” Thor smiles bigger. “I wish I could do that.”

“R-Really?” Loki looks at him quizzically. _Such a strange boy,_ he is. He thought. The snake hissed and snarled, hearing them. It uncoiled and straightened up in a threatening manner, staring down at them with mad and upset silver eyes. “ _No, please hold on!_ ” Loki speaks in parseltongue, and held up his hands. “ _We are not here to hurt you._ ”

“ _You…_ ” The snake said. “ _You can speak to me?_ ”

“ _Yes._ ” Says Loki. “ _My name is Loki. What is yours?_ ”

“ _I don’t have one._ ” The snake coiled a bit. “ _I was born a mere week ago. My mother was not there when I hatched. But I was born knowing how to survive._ ”

“ _You killed the centaur, didn’t you?_ ” Loki asked calmly, not wanting to rile him up.

“ _Y-Yes… but I didn’t know I wasn’t allowed!_ ” He started to cry again. “ _I bit him, and he cried out for his people. The last thing he said to me was that I was in trouble. Then, I heard dozens of them coming. I ran here, only eating tiny animals._ ”

“ _I see._ ” Loki says. “ _I understand what it’s like to be scorned because of a misunderstanding. Allow us to help you._ ”

“ _Help?_ ” The snake cocked his head. “ _How could you?_ ”

“ _Let me speak to my comrades._ ” The raven-haired boy turns to W’Kabi and Thor. “This snake is a newborn.”

“Newborn?!” Thor does a double-take. “He’s 12 meters long!”

“He doesn’t know the rules of the forest. After he attacked the centaur, he ran away when he heard them coming. That’s why he didn’t eat the body.” Loki’s eyes pleaded with W’Kabi’s. “What can we do?”

“There is only one thing to do.” W’Kabi looks up at the snake, tears streaking down its face. “We must meet with the centaurs and explain what happened.”

“Will that be safe for him?” Thor gestures to the snake. “Will they kill him on the spot?”

“You should know how civilized centaurs are.” W’Kabi nods. “I’m sure the trial will be short and fair.”

“ _You must come to the centaurs with us and explain yourself to them._ ” Loki said to the snake.

“ _NO!_ ” The snake screeched, whipping back and forth and switching between visibility. Thor thought it was a trick but then he thought perhaps it was the snake’s camouflage ability. “ _They’ll kill me!_ ”

“ _No they won’t!_ ” Loki held up his hands again. “ _They will listen to you, and we will be there to help you! They are a civilized species._ ”

“ _Are you sure?_ ” The snake asks. “ _Do you know them?_ ”

“ _These two are personal friends of the centaurs._ ” Loki steps closer. “ _And if they do try to hurt you, I’ll protect you._ ” He was only saying what the young snake wanted to hear, but he did want this to turn out favorably for the beast.

“ _… Very well._ ” Said the snake. Loki nodded to him and to W’Kabi and Thor. They would walk tentatively to the centaurs’ home.

:::

“W’Kabi, little Thor.” Says one of the centaurs as they arrive. There were many of them, some with weapons strapped to their backs or in their hands. The snake winced.

“Please, don’t call me little anymore, Agholor.” Thor blushed, definitely not wanting Loki to hear that. Agholor was their leader, and also the strongest of them all.

“That serpent…” Agholor gestures toward it. “It is a giant silver-backed boa. A rare find.”

“This serpent…” W’Kabi begins. “Is the one who killed your comrade.”

“What?!” The centaurs became angry, kicking their front legs up and gripping their weapons. The snake coiled in fear.

“No, please calm down.” Loki stood in front of the snake. “He is new to the forest and no one told him the rules. He was born a week ago, his mother leaving the egg before he was born. He is scared of being killed by you all. Please forgive him, and teach him the disciplines of the forest.”

“Who is this child?” One of the centaurs asked. “Is what he says true, W’Kabi?”

“Yes. The child is a parselmouth. The snake told him this.” Answers W’Kabi.

“How do we know the snake is truthful?” Says another one. “He could have made that up. The parselmouth child could have made that up!”

“Look at the snake.” Agholor says to his brethren. “He is a baby, only 12 meters. And his face…” He steps closer, seeing the frightened snake cry behind the raven-haired boy. “He is truly afraid.”

“So weak and yet so strong.” A centaur said.

“A silver-backed boa is exactly that.” Agholor says. “They have emotions they do not understand themselves, and it can make them stronger, or destroy them.”

“Please, Agholor.” Thor finally speaks. “Spare his life, he just didn’t know. I don’t think he’ll do it again.”

“Hm…” Agholor ponders for a moment. He looks the poor snake in the eye. “Parselmouth, tell the snake this.” He tells Loki. “He will not be punished. He is allowed to live in this forest as long as he follows the rules, which are no killing centaurs, acromantulas, unicorns, thestrals, and hippogriffs. And, no one is allowed to kill him either, since he is an endangered species.”

“Yes, of course.” Loki smiles. “Thank you.” He turned to the snake, explaining what the centaur just said. Thor stared at Loki in awe; he was truly astounded by what he learned about the raven-haired boy tonight. Not only could Loki speak to snakes, but he could befriend them as well, and could be protective and diplomatic, too. The snake looked content now, bowing his head to thank Loki profusely.

“Now that this matter is settled, we should go home now. It’s getting late.” W’Kabi smiles. “You two gentlemen did an amazing job.”

“Oh no, I didn’t do anything.” Thor said. “It was all him.” He still kept his eyes on Loki.

“Well, if you say so.” W’Kabi smirks.

:::

“You were great, Loki.” Thor said as they walked back to the school together. “You should be a snake charmer, or something.”

“Thank you.” Loki was still amazed that Thor had no care that he was a parselmouth.

“What were you telling the snake before we left it?”

“Uh… he thanked me a lot… and he wanted me to give him a name.” Loki replied.

“Oh yeah?” Thor smiled. “So did you give him one?”

“No. I believe he should come up with his own name.” Loki’s eyes clouded. “It is a privilege to do so, if you can.”

“Is it?” Thor never really thought about it. Then he remembered that Loki didn’t like people calling him by his last name. He must not like it, maybe because it reminded him of his father. Thor saw pain in his greenish-blue eyes… they looked more green than blue, he realized. It was probably best not to press him for more questions.

“These are the stairs to the Slytherin rooms.” Loki pointed out. Thor hadn’t made the correct turn.

“Oh uh… right.” Thor awkwardly shifted in place. “Well, um… that was quite an adventure.”

“Indeed.” Loki smiles politely. “Goodnight, Odinson.”

“I said you could call me…”

“Right… ‘little Thor’.” The Slytherin remembered the centaur’s nickname.

“Goddamn it.” The blonde blushed.

“Do forgive me.” Loki smirks. “It was just a bit of vengeance for earlier. Goodnight, Thor.” He turns and walks up the stairs, his black hair swinging gracefully behind him on his shoulders.

“’Night, Loki.” Thor was mesmerized by that hair. Of course, when he stopped to think about it, he realized he was acting weird again. He hasn’t acted like this since… he shook his head. His feelings for her couldn’t possibly be the same as the feelings for Loki. He headed to his dorm, feeling sleepy and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder that everything is named differently including the spider and the centaur. The only association with the Harry Potter thing are the school name and the house names. The names for the erumpent, the big spider and head centaur are African. Agholor is also the name of a guy who plays for the Eagles and I just thought it was a cool name when I watched the game the other night. Love you guys! See ya!


	4. Chapter 4

Thor, Loki and the Possessive Spirit

:::

Things went back to normal the next day, except for Skurge who was still suspended. At least it’d be quiet for a while. Thor told his friends about the adventure in the forest, how great Loki was with the parseltongue. They all looked shocked to hear that.

“Isn’t being a parselmouth a bad thing?” Steve questioned. “An evil thing, rather?”

“It’s only evil if the person uses it for evil.” Thor reasons. “And he used it for good last night! For justice.”

“If you say so, pal.” Tony scoffs, rolling his eyes under expensive sunglasses. “I say there’s something really off about the guy.”

“And there’s nothing off with you?” Natasha asks.

“Hey, at least I’m open about it.” He says. Thor looked down, upset that he couldn’t tell them why there was something off about Loki. He just had to let them keep guessing. He even wondered if his friends could also be friends with the Slytherin (other than Nat and Wanda). He would have to see during their study hall today.

:::

Professor Fury’s study hall could be a little noisier than Strange’s, but only if they were talking about homework and projects and not who’s dating who and whatnot. Houses were always welcome to intermingle, and that was happening more and more these days. Thor likes to think he and his friends started the trend in their first year. Though not a lot of people would voluntarily sit at the Slytherin table; Slytherins would sit at other house tables, but not the other way around. So when Thor went to sit at the Slytherin table in front of Loki of all people, everybody stared and whispered amongst themselves.

“Hey.” Says Thor, smiling like an idiot. Loki looks up at him slowly, acting as if he’s never seen him before.

“Hi.” Loki said with salt. “What the hell do you want?”

“I just wanted to sit here. Is that a problem?”

“According to everyone in the room, it is.” Loki whispered, feeling the burning of everybody’s eyes. Luckily their eyes were lifted for a moment as the mail comes in. Thor didn’t get anything from his owl. If he did, it probably would have hit him on his head, as he was distracted by the vibrant green snake that slithered across the table. “ _Jör, I told you not to get on the table. You’re bothering their studies._ ” Loki said to it. It then slithered into Loki’s sleeve and popped his little head out, eyeing Thor.

“Oh, you have a snake of your own!” Thor whisper-shouted. “He’s beautiful. What’s his name?”

“His name is Jörmungandr.” Loki sees Thor reaching out to pet him. “I wouldn’t do that if…” The little serpent snaps at the blonde, almost getting his finger.

“Merlin!” Thor yells, pulling back.

“Hey!” Professor Fury says from his desk. “Quit screwin’ around.”

“Sorry, sir.” Thor said quietly.

“Yes, now would you please go back to your table and leave me alone?” Loki said through gritted teeth, lightly pushing his pet back into his sleeve.

“What’s the matter, I thought we were getting along.” Thor continued to smile. “Last night, and… that little jab at the stairs when you said…”

“Shh!” The raven-haired boy hushed him. “People are staring.”

“So what? I’m constantly being stared at.” Thor didn’t bat an eye. Loki sighed.

“Come with me, please.” Loki stood up to leave the room. Thor followed quickly. They stood just outside the doors. “The hell is with you? Acting like we’re friends.”

“But we are, at least… I want to be.” Thor argues.

“I don’t have friends.”

“I think Nat and Wanda would be upset with that.” His brows furrowed.

“They are friendly classmates. We’re not…” Loki groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Listen, you don’t want to be friends with me.”

“I just said that I do.”

“Not like that, I mean you _can’t_ be friends with me.” Loki angrily gestured to himself. “You of all people should know, you’ve seen it with your own eyes. I’m a monster, Thor.”

“You’re not, though, it’s the dark wizard…”

“Which in turn makes me a monster.” Loki feels hot, his eyes watering. “I’m his puppet, and he’s taking me over inside. If you or anyone else gets close to me, who knows what he’ll make me do.” He takes a deep breath. “Don’t be a fool, Thor. Think about your reputation. Think about your _life._ ”

“I’d say it doesn’t matter if I’m a friend or not. The evil wizard hates everybody.” Thor replies while Loki clicked his tongue. “I don’t care about the wizard, or my stupid reputation. I also think having friends would help take your mind off him, even just for a while.”

“…” Loki could only stare. This guy was crazy. He was like his mother, so trusting and willing to let anyone in, even someone like himself. And that stupid smile and glittering blue eyes…

“No more excuses? Good.” Thor reached out his hand. Loki cursed himself as he took it. “Friends.”

“Yeah.” The raven-haired boy just accepted it. He knew he wouldn’t win. “But… if things get bad with me, you really shouldn’t…”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Thor smiled big. “Friends look out for each other. I won’t abandon you.”

“…” Loki was speechless again, but he did have this thought: We’ll see about that.

:::

The next day during study hall, Thor sat with Loki again. The blonde wasn’t going to force Loki into sitting with all his friends (for many reasons). They needed to be much quieter than yesterday because today was Dr. Strange’s shift and he preferred library-like sounds, or else you’d get a book to your head. Loki peeked up from his own studies at Thor, watching his struggling expression as he wrote his answers for his advanced potions homework in his parchment notebook. “What atrocities are you writing in that notebook?” Loki had to ask; he could tell that the answers were wrong.

“Uh… that’s a good question.” Thor scratched his head. “I’m bloody terrible at this.”

“No shit.” Loki takes the book from him. “Ugh, your handwriting _is_ bad. You could fail just for that.”

“Potions aren’t really my thing. I can follow the instructions well enough in class, but when it comes to doubling measurements and making up new ones…” Thor sighed. “I’m a more hands-on kind of guy.”

“Then why don’t you just do it that way?” Loki shrugs, handing the book back.

“Wh-What do you mean?” Thor asks.

“Well, instead of doing the equation, just get out the ingredients and sort them. Then write down what you see.” The raven-haired boy explains. “Or, if you don’t have the ingredients, draw them.”

“Huh…” A light came on in Thor’s head. “Why didn’t I ever think of that?” He smiles at Loki. “Thanks a lot. I’ll try that.”

“Sure.” Loki wasn’t used to getting thanks.

“Loki.” A familiar voice said behind him. The students jumped in their seats when they suddenly saw Dr. Strange standing there. How he got there so fast no one could figure out. “Is Mr. Odinson bothering you?”

“Oh, no doctor…” Loki smiles at him. “I was just helping him with his schoolwork.”

“Is that so?” Strange raises an eyebrow at Thor. The blonde is used to this, so he just waves. “Well, don’t let Mr. Odinson’s penchant for troublemaking rub off on you.”

“No problem, doctor.” Loki says while Strange walks back to his desk.

“What exactly is it that you like about him?” Thor whispers.

“I thought I told you…”

“I’m genuinely curious.” Thor wasn’t teasing. “I mean, you said before that you wanted to be like him, but why would you? He’s an arrogant prick.”

“He just came here asking if you were bothering me because he cares.”

“He cares only for Slytherins.” Thor argued. “Plus, he’s not even that good-looking. I guess his cheekbones are…”

“Would you stop?” Loki fumed. “You said yourself that it’s no big deal, and it isn’t. So drop it, and go crush on somebody for yourself.”

“Hm, maybe I will.” The Gryffindor said with a positive inflection, gazing at that pretty but annoyed face. He really was pretty, for a bloke, but still had distinguishable male features like thin lips and carved jaw. His handwriting was pretty, too, like a girl’s. “Hey, I just noticed that you’re left-handed.” Loki looked up at him confused, then down at his left hand which was indeed holding his quill. He dropped it on the table in a panic, making a fist with his left hand.

“I’m not.” Loki whispered. Thor’s eyes widened.

“Then, he’s…”

“It happens sometimes.” Loki quickly picked up the pen with his right hand. “When I’m distracted.”

“Oh.” Thor could only say. And here he hoped that he could help him with his possession. What a joke; what could he possibly do? The evil spirit of the wizard could possibly kill him if he got in his way. But he really wanted to help this poor guy, even just with a smile or having him help with his homework. He wanted to protect him no matter what. Loki had felt Thor’s eyes on him that whole time, wondering if he was having second thoughts about their new friendship.

:::

Later that week it was mid-term day. Every student in Loki and Thor’s class huddled outside the room waiting for Professor Pym to hand them their graded tests. Loki got his and was satisfied with the one-hundred percent result. “Loki! Loki!” Thor shouted from across the room, shoving past fellow students.

“What, what is it?” Loki is once again the center of attention, yet he tried acting like he didn’t care.

“I got an eighty-five!” Thor showed him his paper, smiling proudly. “I haven’t gotten such a high potions grade in years!”

“Well, how about that.” Loki grinned. “Congratulations.”

“It was all thanks to your advice, Loki.” Thor says. “Thank you.”

“You… You’re giving me too much credit.” Loki mutters.

“Aw, no need to be humble.” Thor wrapped his arm around Loki’s shoulder. The raven-haired boy flushed in feeling his warmth. “Hey, let me help you with something.”

“No need.” He regains his composure somewhat, flashing his perfectly-graded parchment. “I’m a perfect student.”

“There’s got to be something you need. Anything…” Thor squeezed his shoulder. “How about athletics? I’m very good at…”

“No.” Loki said sternly, shaking out of his grip. “It’s ‘not my thing’.” He quoted Thor from earlier that week.

“Well, that would be the point of me helping you, wouldn’t it?” Thor says. “C’mon, is it dueling? Basic exercise? Broom-flying…?”

“No!”

“So it is broom-flying.” Thor smirked.

“You are incredibly annoying.” Loki groaned. “If we go, no one else can be on the field, got it? It needs to be just you and me.”

“Me and you, got it.” Thor let that echo in his head for a while.

:::

“You’re lucky that my Father let me clear the field.” Thor led Loki to the Quidditch Pitch, with his favorite broom in hand. He called it Mjolnir.

“I appreciate it.” Loki treaded behind, shivering from the wind. “However, I didn’t want to do this in the first place. You’re still a bully, Thor, albeit a benevolent one.”

“How can someone be a benevolent bully?” Thor asked. “I just want to help you, that’s all.”

“If you laugh at me, I swear to God, I will disintegrate you.” Loki threatened. “And I’ll gladly hand the ashes to your Mother.”

“Merlin’s beard.” Thor said. “How bad could it be?” They arrived at the stadium, with Thor grabbing another broom for the raven-haired boy. They moved to the center of the field. Thor handed Loki the broom. “Alright, let me see what you’ve got.”

“…” Loki looked disgusted at the broom. He mounted it tentatively, gripping it in the middle of the stick. He took a deep breath, elevating from the ground. However, as soon as he did, the damn broom started to jerk, then spun him around until he fell off, landing on his back. Thor never tried as hard at something as he did then when he tried not to laugh. Loki stared angrily at him, eyebrows raised; if looks could kill…

“W-Well… I guess you’ve never had proper training?” Thor let out a cough instead of a laugh as he helped Loki up.

“It’s an elective at Durmstrang, not a requirement.” The Slytherin brushed off the dirt that clung to his robe. “I’ve never been good at it, and my Father never taught me how to do it, either. Who cares, anyway? Flying on broomsticks is for ugly witches and dumb jocks. I’m much better at apparating, plus it’s faster.”

“Hey, I’m one of those dumb jocks.” Thor pouts. “I’m the vice-captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, you know.”

“Yes, I know.”

“I guess that means I’m the best to teach you, then, other than Steve Rogers.” Thor wasn’t too easily insulted.

“Fine. Teach away, oh wise jockey.” Loki grabs the broom again, mounting it.

“Okay, so…” Thor cleared his throat. “The first thing you have to do is respect the broom.”

“Respect an inanimate object?”

“It’s not inanimate when it’s flying you around, is it? What I mean is, don’t hate it. It’s your fault if you lose control.” The blonde clarified.

“Okay.” He looks at the thing, clearly showing contempt. “Go on.”

“Next, you need proper form and balance.” Thor patted his own stomach. “Use your core, yeah? And your hands…” Thor moves Loki’s hands up. “Should be up here for more balance. Lean forward, and put your feet on the hooks, not crossed under yourself. Go on, I’ll hold you.” Loki didn’t know why, but he trusted the Gryffindor to do so. Thor held his arm while he put his feet on the hooks. “Finally, you have to stay calm. You and the broom need to move together. Cut through the wind like you’re swimming through it. You know how to swim, right?”

“Yes.” The raven-haired boy nodded. That last part made sense to him. “Cut through the wind.”

“There you go, now hold on.” Thor mounted his broom, looping his arm through Loki’s. “I’ll ride with you.”

“How is that going to…?” Before he could finish they were airborne, flying together though Thor was doing most of the work. Loki shouted, not used to the height and speed, looking down at the ground in horror.

“Don’t look down, look straight ahead.” The Gryffindor said over the sound of the wind. Loki tried to do that, also trying to gain his balance. After a minute he was mostly flying without leaning on Thor. “Okay, I’m gonna let go now.”

“No, no wait…”

“You can do it!” Thor unhooks himself and steers away.

“AH! Oh God…” Loki mutters that to himself a few more times as he needs to regain his balance once more. He started to relax when he realized he wasn’t falling. He looks over at Thor and smiles.

“See? You’re flying!” Thor smiles back, celebrating by flying in circles. Loki smiles bigger and tries going faster, seeing the air split as the broom cut through it. The view of Hogwarts and the surrounding area is breathtaking. Thor flew closer, the two looking at each other happily. Loki hadn’t been this happy in years… probably his whole life. And that idiot next to him was the source of it. “Isn’t this great?”

“Indeed it is.” Loki whipped the hair out of his eyes. “Now, how do you land this thing?”

:::

They walked together on the shore of the lake, laughing about the good time they just had. “You did amazingly, Loki! You could be on the Quidditch team if you like. A position opened up after Skurge was kicked off.” Thor says.

“No thanks.” Replies Loki. “I’m still not one for sports, but at least I know how to fly now just in case.”

“I love flying. I remember my first time flying. I was five.” Thor jumped on a big rock by the lake’s edge.

“You flew on a broomstick at age five?!”

“No, I flew with my Father. I started flying myself at the age of six.”

“Oh yes, that’s better.” The raven-haired boy’s eyes widened. He sat down on the grass. “Still, you’re lucky to have such great parents. Don’t ever take advantage of them.”

“I don’t. And they sure don’t spoil me.” Thor sat beside him. “I have to sleep in shared dorms like everybody else.”

“I’m sure you were raised here, yes?” Loki turned to him.

“Yeah, mostly.” The blonde nodded. “We do have a house in Godric’s Hollow.”

“I bet it’s nice there, as it is here.” He looked out over the water.

“Naturally.” Thor keenly observed Loki’s profile. He wanted to ask him more personal questions like if he had a place to go for the summer, if his Father left him anything, what his mother was like… no, he’d save those questions. Loki was in a good mood; he did not want to spoil it.

“Are there mermaids in this lake?” Loki asks, nodding towards it.

“Yes.” Thor perked up. “Good friends of mine. Would you like to meet them?”

“Meet them? How?”

“By going swimming, of course!” Thor stood up, stripping down to his Gryffindor boxers.

“Are you mad? It’s too cold for you! And… uh…” Loki looks up to find a shirtless Thor, and by God is he ripped for a sixteen-year-old. How on Earth could he have muscles like that? Certainly not just from playing Quidditch… he shook his head before his eyes travelled further down. “Neither of us have swim trunks.”

“Ah, it’s just brisk. I can take it.” He runs to the water and dives in with perfect form, making an elegant splash. Loki sighs but smiles, watching Thor come back up, flipping his long blonde hair out of his face. “Okay yeah, it is pretty cold, but bracing!”

“I can see your goosebumps from here.” Loki says, definitely seeing them on broad shoulders and bulging biceps. “You’re going to catch pneumonia.”

“I’ve never been sick in my whole life.”

“Huh… well you know what they say…” The Slytherin smirks. “Idiots don’t get sick.”

“Hey!” Thor smirks back. “I don’t think…!” Suddenly, Thor was dragged underwater by an unseen force.

“Thor?” Loki stood up and went to the edge of the lake, looking for him worriedly. He couldn’t really see too far under the murky water. “Thor?!” At that second call the blonde came back up looking slightly perturbed. “What the hell?” Loki jumped.

“Sorry I scared you.” Thor coughed. “I asked her before not to do that.”

“Her?”

“Come up, no need to be shy.” He peered underwater. Loki saw bubbles, followed by noodle-like hair and a fish face. “Loki, this is Sif. I’ve known her since I was little. She forgets that I’m not a mer-person myself sometimes.”

“Oh, so she’s a…” Not exactly what Loki expected a mermaid to look like; not like in the books and paintings. “She’s beautiful.” He smiled politely, reaching out his hand. “Hello, Sif.”

“…” She only looked at the hand, then to Thor. He urged her to take it. She swam closer, slowly grabbing his hand with her tiny one. Loki awkwardly smiles at her, shaking her hand gently. She pulls away and swims behind Thor shyly.

“I’m sorry, have I offended her somehow?” Loki asks.

“Nah, she’s just weary of humans.” He peeks at her as she gives a jealous stare. “Also, she can’t talk above water. It would only sound like screaming to us.”

“I see.” Loki takes his hand away. _It’s possible that she might also sense the dark wizard._ He thought.

“Ooo…” Thor shivers. “Sorry, Sif. I got to get out, now.” She protested by grabbing his shoulders, pulling him closer. He pulls away and apologizes again before climbing out of the water. Loki admitted to himself that Thor was indeed handsome, probably one of the best-looking boys in school. Sif pouted and swam away; it seems like she also thinks the Gryffindor is handsome. “She’s a little clingy.”

“Yeah.” Loki takes out his wand and summons a drying charm for Thor, a gust of warm wind.

“Thanks.” Thor shakes his head, his hair full of static. “I hope you have a good time here, Loki. This is truly the best wizarding school there is.”

“Thank you.” They both looked up at the castle. “I’ll try.”

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had a great Thanksgiving.


	5. Chapter 5

Thor, Loki and the Possessive Spirit

:::

Loki didn’t mention that he would be having tea with Thor’s father the next day. He figured the idiot would want to come. He found the swirling staircase that led to Odin’s office and slowly walked up them, always nervous in front of the Headmaster. He had told Thor that his parents stood up for him… well, that was partly a lie. Frigga had no qualms standing up for the raven-haired boy; Odin needed some convincing from his ever-loving wife. Odin finally agreed to let him stay at the school, only if he would be treated regularly and counselled by himself every midterm.

Loki arrives at the top of the stairs to a large, spacious office where every wall was a bookshelf and every lamp flickered with warm, golden fairy light. The Headmaster sits at his large desk with a pot of tea and scones. “Good morning, Loki.”

“Good morning, Headmaster.” Loki bowed his head, but only taking a few steps closer.

“Please, come in.” Odin gestures to the chair. “Have a seat. I’ll pour you some tea.”

“Thank you.” The boy comes to sit down.

“Thor has told me about you.” The Headmaster used magic to pour the tea. “He’s very glad that he was able to befriend you.”

“He’s… told you that, has he?” Loki takes the tea, liking it plain.

“We also talked about your episode last month.” Odin cut to the chase.

“Yes, and I’m terribly sorry about that.” Loki said nervously, not making eye contact. “I won’t let something like that ever happen…”

“Slow down, my boy.” Odin holds up his hand. “The incident was managed, and nothing’s happened since. I’m actually quite surprised that only one incident has occurred.”

“But sir, I don’t know how much longer I can contain him.” Loki grips the teacup. “I’m writing left-handed more and more, and I’m having nightmares.”

“I see.” Odin nods. “We are trying very hard to find a way to extract him from you.” He stands, walking around behind the chair. “You said the day before he possessed you, you found a glowing yellow stone on the sidewalk.”

“Yes, sir.” Loki says. “The stone dissolved when I picked it up. I blacked out for a few moments, and went home, feeling terrible all night. The next morning, I heard his voice for the first time.”

“It’s safe to say he entered you through that stone.” Odin puts his hand to his beard. “We have found a similar case of this happening in America, around the same time as you said it happened to you.”

“You have?!” Loki was surprised to hear that. “Is it him?”

“They are not sure.” The Headmaster replies. “A young witch found a stone, just like you, but the stone she found was purple and it gave her inhuman strength. She murdered someone by accident because of it. She is currently being monitored by MACUSA.”

“I believe it’s him. It has to be.” The boy said. “Does she hear a voice? Does she have nightmares?”

“Hm…” Odin goes to the drawer where he has a copy of the case file. “It says here she hears laughter and screams.”

“But she does hear something. May I see that, sir?” Loki asks. Odin hands the file to him. He sees a picture of the girl and her name: Gamora. She’s beautiful, but in the moving photo she’s upset, guilt-ridden, and terrified.

“I’d advise not to theorize too much.” Odin warns. “There is still so much we do not know. This stone magic is unknown, horcrux in nature, but still a mystery. You must let me and the Ministry handle this. You just tell me or my wife anything new you are experiencing. Otherwise, concentrate on your schoolwork and your friends.”

“Yes, sir.” Loki said absent-mindedly, still looking over the file. There really was nothing else interesting in there; it didn’t even mention his name. Maybe it had nothing to do with him. He wished he could meet Gamora and ask her about her case, but he had a feeling, a hope, that he should never be in the same room as her.

:::

_A black, foggy darkness appeared before Loki. It was familiar now, as these were the settings of his dreams involving him. But he would not be afraid, since fear only fed the dark spirit. “Show yourself, already.” Loki called out, his voice echoing._

_“Hello again.” He appeared from the fog. He was so very tall, probably eight feet. A large build and hairless head with strange ridges on his chin. His skin was so pale it seemed purple. He wore a deep purple sleeveless shirt and a gold metal glove on his left hand._

_“Thanos.” Loki said his name. He felt like it was safe in here where nobody else could hear._

_“Loki, my boy…”_

_“I am not your boy.” He sternly says. “But you can’t hurt me in here.”_

_“Maybe not physically.” Thanos walks forward with his huge booted feet. “Though I wouldn’t want to do that in the first place. You are the reason I’m able to still live on.”_

_“Only your spirit.” Says Loki, sneering. “Without a body you’re nothing.”_

_“You are my body, Loki.” He stands a few feet from the boy. “You must come to accept that, now.”_

_“What about Gamora?” Loki sees Thanos’ confident look falter ever so slightly. “Ah, so you do know her.”_

_“I won’t lie to you, my child.” Thanos says calmly. “She is my adopted daughter. I also gave her a stone so I could live through her, as well, though my connection with her is weaker than the one I have with you.”_

_“And why is that?” Loki started. “Are there more stones? More victims? What…?” He suddenly found that he couldn’t talk, as yellow and black clouds covered his mouth._

_“I don’t want to lie to you…” Thanos patted Loki’s head. “But I must keep secrets from you, at least until you begin to trust me.”_

_“That… will never… happen.” Loki fought his way through the smoke._

_“I’m afraid you’ll have to, my boy.” He snapped his fingers, and an image of Thor pops up. “Or else bad things will start happening to the people you care about.”_

_“I-I don’t care about him!” The raven-haired boy exclaims. “He forced himself to be my friend; he’s nothing!”_

_“If he was really nothing…” Thanos made the image crack and crumble away. “You wouldn’t have reacted that way.”_

_“You don’t know anything…” The darkness began to shake as if they were in an earthquake._

_“We’ll talk later.” Thanos begins to disappear. “Do keep in mind what I said.”_

_“No… NO…”_

:::

“NO!” Loki sat up straight in his bed. His shouting woke up his roommates. He apologized through his heavy breaths, still feeling the dark wizard’s hand on his head and the smoke around his body. Things were getting worse.

:::

That morning, Loki sat with Natasha and Wanda as they ate breakfast. The two girls were ogling the boys they liked from across the tables, though they wouldn’t be the first to tell you that. “Who are you two looking at?” Loki asks as nonchalantly as possible.

“Oh…” Nat sat up straight. “Well, you see that Ravenclaw over there with the glasses?” She pointed to him. He seemed kind of plain in the looks department, and he was really fidgety with his glasses and quill. “He’s Bruce Banner, the guy who took notes for you that time.”

“I see.” Loki would ask how Nat knew about the notes, but she has a knack for knowing everything about what goes on in this school, almost like a spy.

“And the guy he’s talking to…” She gestured to the right. He sat a head taller than Bruce, and is pale, blonde and handsome with a chakra mark in the middle of his forehead. He was also wearing Ravenclaw robes. “We call him Vision.”

“Vision?” He questioned.

“He’s a Legilimens.” Wanda said, still staring at him.

“Like you, Wanda?” Loki asks.

“I can read a person’s mind when I touch them.” She explains, nodding towards Vision. “He can read minds just by looking at someone.”

“Uh-huh.” Loki must remind himself to never touch Wanda. “I assume Thor is friends with Vision, as well.”

“Yeah.” Nat smiles. “Thor has a gift for becoming friends with people who have… issues.”

“Oh?” Loki tweaks an eyebrow. “And what kind of issues do these two have?”

“Vision is righteous like Thor. He uses his power for good.” Natasha replied. “He reports people who did or are about to do bad things to the Headmaster. One time, it got him in serious trouble. Thor was there to rescue him. As for Bruce…” Nat paused. “He has this vicious curse which turns him into a monster when he’s angry.”

“Really?” Loki would have never supposed there was someone like him in this school. “How did it happen?”

“He likes to experiment.” Nat smirked. “He did it to himself accidentally. It was in our third year. He created a potion, took a drink, and suddenly turned into a giant green monster and began tearing up the school. Thor helped to stop him with his famous lightning magic.”

“He sure does get himself into trouble, doesn’t he?” Loki asks rhetorically. “Of course, not all his friends are so downtrodden, like Stark.”

“Actually Tony has a blood malediction.” Wanda chimes in. “He is working day and night to find a cure. His mother died from it.”

“Oh.” Loki is surprised again. “And yet he teases and taunts others as a defense mechanism.”

“He’s not so bad.” Nat says. “Deep down he cares, probably too much.”

“Yes, well…” The raven-haired boy’s eyes met Vision’s across the room. Vision looked at him with fear. _Shit…_ Loki must have let his guard down. He had been working on his Occlumency in case of something like this but… the dark spirit must be breaking down his ability to use it. Vision kept on staring with his clear blue eyes.

“What?” Natasha sees Loki’s distress.

“You know what, I’m going to go thank Banner for the notes.” He gathered his books.

“Wait, you’re…”

“Not to worry, I won’t make him angry.” Loki walks around the tables until he’s standing in front of the two Ravenclaws. Banner wasn’t even paying attention. “Excuse me, Mr. Banner…”

“Hm?” Bruce looked up from his notebook.

“I’m Loki. You took notes for me a while back.” He holds out his hand. “I wanted to properly thank you.”

“Oh uh, sure, hi.” Banner takes his hand to shake it. “It was no problem, really.”

“You’re too kind. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Loki looks over at Vision. “And you’re Vision. The ladies have told me about you two.”

“Yes. Which is why you’re here.” Vision was a to-the-point kind of person and his voice was steady, despite the fear in his eyes. Loki actually found it amusing.

“May I speak to you alone, please?” Loki smiles. “Don’t be alarmed; I just want to talk.”

“…” Vision certainly did not want to believe that, frantically searching Loki’s mind for any truth to that statement. When he found it, he got up and nodded to him, and the two left, leaving a confused Banner behind. Loki led the way, remembering Natasha telling him of a lavatory that no one uses because of a ghost called Bucky that frequently haunts the space. He’s harmless, but he mutters and yells to himself and it’s annoying to take a shit with him doing that.

“In here.” Loki walks into the bathroom before Vision. Luckily, he heard no ghost. “Now then, I assume you have become aware of my condition, as I have yours.”

“There is a dark spirit possessing you.” Vision says, once again to the point. “It’s taking over your soul.”

“Believe me, I know.” Loki growls. “I ask that you tell no one. It would cause chaos. The professors already know, and… one other person. The Headmaster is working on a means to extract it.”

“This spirit is strong, possibly stronger than Odin.” Vision said. “If they want to extract it, they’d better hurry.”

“…” That hit Loki like a ton of bricks. It was true; they were running out of time. Was the Ministry and the Headmaster even working hard enough? Did they understand how serious this is? _I’m going to have to start working hard, as well._ He thought.

“I won’t tell anyone.” Vision shakes his head, reading that thought Loki had. “You’ve done exceptionally well at holding your own against it. I hope you succeed in the extraction.”

“Well… thank you.” Loki says. Just then, they hear a scream and water splashing. Bucky comes through the toilet. “Good Lord!”

“It’s not my fault, it’s not my fault!” Bucky repeats, splashing the water about. “It wasn’t me!”

“Let’s get out of here.” Vision and Loki head for the door, but they bump into Thor on the way out. they all yell in surprise at the other.

“What the hell, Thor?” Loki asked. “What are you doing here?”

“I was looking for you. Nat said you left with Vision, then I come down this hall and hear screaming!” Thor rattled off.

“It was Bucky, not us.” Vision straightens his purple tie. “We all better get to class lest we be late.” He nods to them before pacing away.

“You were looking for me?” Loki questions, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes. I was worried.” Thor says.

“I don’t need a bodyguard, Thor.” He walks past Thor down the hall.

“Lemme guess…” The blonde boy ignores Loki’s statement. “He knows about the dark wizard.”

“Yes.” Loki sighs. “My Occlumency is getting weak.”

“Yeah, I probably should have warned you about him.” Thor rubbed the back of his neck.

“It’s fine. In fact, he lit a fire under my ass.” Loki says. “If I want the dark wizard gone, I need to start looking for answers myself.”

“That’s the spirit! But wait, does this mean you don’t trust my Father?”

“No, but…” Loki did have no reason to trust them, but no need to tell Thor that. “The more heads put together, the better, right?”

“That’s right!” Thor smiled, putting an arm around Loki’s shoulder. “So I’ll help, too.”

“I thought you’d say something like that.” Loki smirks.

“I’m always up for an epic adventure.”

“Well, our ‘epic adventure’…” The Slytherin says. “Will start in the library.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: **THIS IS EXTREMELY IMPORTANT!** Tumblr announced today that they will be **BANNING ADULT CONTENT** from its site on Dec. 17th! We cannot allow this to happen! Sign this petition, as many times as you can with all your emails! Tell your friends and family! We MUST protect our freedom of speech! We must protect our right to view adult content!
> 
> https://www.change.org/p/tumblr-com-allow-nsfw-content-on-tumblr?recruiter=82817076&utm_source=share_petition&utm_medium=twitter&utm_campaign=psf_combo_share_abi.pacific_email_copy_en_us_3.control.pacific_email_copy_en_gb_4.v1.pacific_email_copy_en_us_5.v1.pacific_post_sap_share_gmail_abi.control.lightning_2primary_share_options_more.control
> 
> Please, I’m begging you! I’ve been a member of tumblr for eight years! Save this website!


	6. Chapter 6

Thor, Loki and the Possessive Spirit

:::

“Nothing.” Loki put down his last book. They’ve been picking apart the library for hours about anything pertaining to the ‘stone horcruxes’ or the dark wizard himself. Loki had filled Thor in about a few things before they started searching, but still wouldn’t tell him the dark wizard’s name. “Absolutely nothing.”

“Father probably swept through the library himself.” The Gryffindor closes the book he has in his hand.

“Then, do you think he has them?”

“Wouldn’t Father have told you if he found anything else?” Thor could understand Loki’s distrust to an extent, but he knew that his Father wouldn’t keep information from Loki about something so serious. “This library doesn’t really have a lot of stuff on dark magic. My Father did tell me that he cleaned out some of those books so students wouldn’t be tempted to read them.”

“Dark magic… that’s it!” Loki stood. “Durmstrang teaches dark magic, so they must have something in their library.”

“Brilliant.” Thor smiles.

“The only problem is that I was expelled.” Loki groaned. “Getting in will not be easy.”

“What about travelling there?” The blonde asked.

“That’s no issue. I can Apparate to the front door.”

“Hm…” Thor thought for a minute. “I have something that could help. It’s an invisibility cloak.”

“You have an invisibility cloak?” Loki asked, hope in his eyes.

“Well, it’s not mine, it’s Father’s…” Thor replies. Loki seemed less hopeful now. “But I know where it is and I can get it easily.”

“Go get it, then.” The Slytherin commands. “I’ll meet you at the front gate.”

“Y-Yeah, okay.” Thor says quietly while Loki exits the library in a flash. He couldn’t help but think that Loki was cute when he was bossy.

:::

Thor found Loki at the front gate of Hogwarts. Strangely, the raven-haired boy looked like he was petting an invisible horse, talking to it as well. “Loki?” He asks, pulling the cloak out from under his robe.

“Ah, there you are.” Loki is still petting the invisible animal. “I was beginning to think you wouldn’t be able to get it.”

“Father might notice that it’s gone…” He shook his head. “I’m sorry, but… what are you doing?”

“Doing? Oh…” Loki snorted out a laugh. “I guess you can’t see them, can you?”

“See what?”

“The thestrals.” Loki smiles at it. “They can only be seen by those who have witnessed death.”

“Ah, yes. Mother’s told me about them.” Thor nodded. He was about to stupidly ask how Loki can see them, luckily remembering Loki’s father is dead. He also realized that he knew nothing of Loki’s mother. He wanted to ask, but once again held his tongue. He reached out to try and touch the thestral’s face instead, his hand near Loki’s. Thor felt a cold wetness as well as leathery flesh. “Am I touching its nose or mouth?”

“You’re right over his nostril.” Loki smirks. The creature wags its head back and forth, making them let go. They laugh. “Thank you for this.” Loki takes the cloak. “I’ll return it soon.”

“Wait, you’re gonna leave me here?” Thor grabbed some of the cloak in his fist. “I thought we were on an adventure together.”

“I’ve already gotten you involved enough. I also don’t think you understand how serious this is.” Loki tried to pull the cloak out of the blonde’s grip, but Thor wouldn’t let go.

“I’m taking this very seriously!”

“You keep calling it an adventure like a child.”

“I was just trying to stay positive.” Thor claims. “You’re the one who said the more heads the better, and I said I wanted to help!”

“I appreciate help when it’s safe, but this is dangerous, Thor.” Loki replies. “You could get caught, and expelled. I’m sure you don’t want that.”

“What about you? You’d be just as guilty.”

“As long as no one else is put out by my misdeeds.” Loki looked down at the cloak. Thor still held it tightly. “Besides, it’d be awfully cramped in here with two people.”

“Oh no, this thing fits at least three people.” Thor scoffed.

“And how would you know that?”

“You think this is my first time stealing this thing?” The Gryffindor raises his eyebrows. “Look, you clearly must’ve been thinking a lot about this before I showed up.” Loki looked away, a clear sign that he was right. “But I’ve been thinking, too. I’ve _thought_ about this, okay? I know I can’t do much, but I can at least help with this.” Thor took the invisibility cloak from Loki’s hand to drape it around himself, leaving a side open for Loki. “Let’s go to Durmstrang.”

“… Fine.” They really didn’t have any more time to argue. The raven-haired boy ducked into the cloak and Thor closes it. “Have you ever Apparated before?”

“Yeah, but…”

“Great, hold on.” Loki wraps his arm around Thor’s and they vanish, appearing in front of Durmstrang Institute.

“Augh…” Thor felt dizzy. “I tried to tell you that I still get nauseous from it.”

“But you fly around all the time on a broom.”

“I know. I can’t explain it.” As the Gryffindor got his bearings, he looked up at the school. He’s never been here before, only ever seeing it in photos. “It’s quite intimidating. And cold.”

“As it should be.” Loki realized he still had his arm hooked with Thor’s. He unhooked it awkwardly. “Let’s go. The library is in the heart of the school.” They walked uncomfortably close to each other as they headed inside. It was after-class hours so there weren’t a lot of students around, making it easier for them to get through. “Ow! You stepped on my foot!” Loki whisper-shouted.

“Sorry.” Thor replies, watching the students walk by. “Did you have to wear those Santa outfits? I find them a little much.”

“They were tight, but warm.” Loki scowled. “But that color did not suit me.”

“Ha, agreed.” Thor smiles at him. “Green, silver and black look good on you.”

“Uh, thank you.” Loki feels his ears get warm. “Although I prefer gold to silver.”

“Watch out!” Thor stops the raven-haired boy from walking by wrapping his arms around his waist. They were about to walk into some students. “That was close.”

“Yeah… close.” Loki nudges Thor away. Thor apologizes. They continue to the library, slipping through the doors after other people. The blonde could not believe his eyes. This was the biggest library he’s ever seen, and possibly the brightest, most colorful room in the castle. Books flew off the shelves and into students’ hands and vice versa. The ceiling displayed a three-dimensional solar system, showing the positions of the planets, moon and stars. There was not a speck of dust on the books in the shelves as they were being magically cleaned by feather dusters.

“This puts Hogwarts’ library to shame.” Thor had to say out loud.

“Doesn’t it?” Loki smirked. “The dark magic section is this way.” They went down the stairs and behind them. The shelves here were under the stairwell and the books stayed in them unaffected by gravity. “Good, nobody here. You keep watch. I’ll search.” He was about to leave the cloak.

“Hey, wait!” Thor stopped him. “You might get caught!”

“Not if you keep watch.”

“Why don’t we search together? It’ll be faster and safer.”

“I doubt it.” Loki says. “The less you know about all of this the better. I don’t want you learning things you shouldn’t.”

“But…” Thor’s mouth was shut by Loki’s slender hand.

“Please.” He begs. “I let you come here. Now do this for me.”

“…” The blonde lets the hand slip off his face before answering. “Alright. I’ll, um… go over there.” Loki nods and gets out of the robe, smoothing out the static from his hair. Thor goes around the corner, looking out for him.

Alright, so… Loki holds his hand out for the first book. _Horcruxes, gems, stones, jewels, Thanos…_ He went through a list of keywords in his head, scanning through every book that could have a clue… _Thanos…_ he repeated, finding an article in a book about him. It was things people already knew, which wasn’t a lot. He was quite mysterious. There was at least a photo of him with that ridiculous gauntlet. _Wait, the gauntlet…_ In the photo he’s screaming with all his might, fists up and ready for battle. The shot of the gauntlet is clear, albeit black and white, so he could see that the metal glove Thanos is wearing here is different than the one he sees in his dream. “The stones.” Loki says. In his dreams, he sees the gauntlet with no stones in it, except perhaps the yellow one, but he’s unsure. But in the photo, there are six stones fastened to each knuckle. That means if he has the yellow stone and Gamora has the purple, then that leaves… “Four other victims.”

“Loki!” Thor whispers loudly. “Someone’s coming!”

“Shit.” Loki ripped the page out of the book before putting it back. “Where are you?”

“Here!” Thor opened the cloak so the Slytherin could see him. “Come on!” Loki ran into the cloak before two girls came around the corner, giggling about a love potion. Loki of course ended up running into Thor’s chest. The blonde smelled nice, at least… like how a man should smell… Loki looked up into electric blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark confines of the cloak. “Close.” Thor whispers.

“Yeah, close.” Loki gestures for them to get going. They’re about to go up the stairs until Loki hears his name being said by a familiar voice. “Wait.” He grabs Thor.

“What?” Thor asks. Loki forces them to walk closer to two students, one who had long red hair and was big and tall, the other being a handsome blonde with a feathery mustache. They were both holding books that were familiar to Loki; books he has checked out last year. They must be cleaning out his room.

“I’m just glad he left when he did.” The blonde one says.

“Yes, we might’ve been next after his dad, eh?” Says the big one.

“Probably. I always thought Loki was a little, well… odd, but in those last couple of weeks he just…”

“He told us his father was a prick, but to kill him…”

“And what if he came back to the school? Yet Hogwarts lets him in without any caution…”

“Let’s just be thankful, yeah?” The big one lifts the books up. “We’ll put these back and forget about him.”

“…” Loki had heard enough. _“Locomotor Wibbly.”_ He quietly jinxes them, their legs turning ragged, the books falling on top of them. He nudged Thor and they walked quickly out of the room while bystanders gasped and laughed at the boys’ misfortune.

“What the hell?” Thor whisper-shouted. “Are… Are they supposed to be friends of yours?”

“They were.” Loki sneered, his gaze forward and furious.

“Well…” Thor was having trouble keeping up. “That was a bloody good jinx.” He tried to compliment him, but Loki didn’t respond. They went outside and past the magic border.

“Let’s get the hell out of here.” The raven-haired boy grabs Thor’s hand. Before Thor could clench up, they were already at Hogwarts’ front gate.

“Augh…” Thor groaned. Loki opened the cloak, trying to keep control of his anger and disappointment. “Hey… hey, listen…” Thor put a hand on Loki’s shoulder. “It’s obvious that they don’t know anything about what happened.”

“Exactly!” Loki could hear Thanos’ voice in his mind. “But if they were friends, then they shouldn’t have said those things!”

“I was going to say the same thing.” The blonde turned Loki around to face him. “They don’t know what a friend should be, but people like that aren’t even deserving of thought. Just forget about them, Loki, just like they’ll try to forget you. They don’t deserve you.”

“…” Loki looked up at him, stunned by his words. _Deserve me?_ He thought. Those are strong words. First of all, does that mean Thor _does_ deserve him? But second of all… Loki doesn’t deserve anything. He was born worthless, raised worthless, and now he doesn’t even have the strength to get this possessive spirit out of his body. “Why?” He asked out loud, laughing pathetically.

“Why what?”

“Why do you… care so much about me?” Loki furrowed his brows in confusion.

“Uh…” Thor’s face flushed. “I… I don’t know.” He let go of the Slytherin. “I mean, do I have to have a reason? I just… do.” There was awkward silence between the two for a bit, with Loki trying to figure out this guy. He couldn’t, and he laughed again.

“Well… thank you for your help.” The raven-haired boy sighed. “I will take what I learned to Odin.”

“And while you do that, I’ll sneak this back.” Thor threw the cloak over his shoulder as they began walking to the entrance. “And after that, we could do something else!”

“Something else? Merlin, aren’t you tired?”

“No, and you shouldn’t be either. The day is still young.” Says Thor. “We could practice broom-flying more…”

“No.”

“Dueling?”

“Nothing physical.”

“Hm…” Thor thought for a second. “Wizard chess?”

“Chess?” Now Loki was interested. He turned to face the Gryffindor. “You know how to play chess?”

“My Father said a man’s not a man unless he knows how to play.”

“Agreed.” He smirked. “Alright, son of Odin. I’ll play you. We’ll meet in the Great Hall. I’ll get my chess set.”

“Alright.” Thor smiled.

:::

Thor’s sneaking mission went smoothly as Loki showed the Headmaster what he found. When asked where he found it, Loki lied smoothly to Odin’s face, saying it was from one of his collected books on the dark wizard. Odin said he would show this to the Ministry and for Loki to have a good rest of the day. Hopefully, that would be the case, after whipping his son’s ass at chess.

After Loki got his chess set from his room, he found Thor in the hall, having reserved a chess table for them. “I hope you’re good.” Loki said, smirking again.

“I can hold my own.” _Except against Bruce and Tony._ Thought Thor. Hopefully, Loki was not a genius chess player like they are. The raven-haired boy opened the set, and cracked, scratched obsidian chess pieces set themselves up.

“It was my Father’s set.” Loki blushed, forgetting how shitty the set was. “It takes a long time to rebuild itself after a match.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Thor remembered what those boys at Durmstrang said about Loki and his father. He wanted to ask so badly, but he can’t. If Loki ever wants to tell him on his own, he’ll have to wait.

“White goes first, Thor.” Loki says.

“Right.” Thor starts the game, however, Loki quickly finishes it.

“Checkmate.” The Slytherin smiles wickedly, watching his queen take out the white king.

“What?” Thor smashes his hands against his cheeks. “You got me in four moves!”

“I have studied how to play extensively.”

“Aw.” Thor said, defeated. “How am I supposed to compete with guys like you?”

“Tell you what…” Loki liked the face on the blonde right now. “I’ll give you fifteen moves. Try to beat me then.”

“Well, okay.” Thor pouted. He looked down at the pieces, which were still repairing themselves. “They do take a while.”

“Yes… but think about a strategy in the meantime and, here’s a tip: don’t open your king on the first move.”

“Oh.” Thor nodded, never realizing that was a bad move. He looked around the hall at all the students, and saw someone he hadn’t seen or thought about at all this year until now: Jane Foster. All the memories of her flooded back to him like a giant wave smacking him in the face. His stomach churned badly and he grimaced. “Shit.”

“What?” Loki asked, but Thor didn’t hear him. The raven-haired boy followed Thor’s line of vision to see what the problem was. “That group of girls over there?” Jane was standing at the center of the Great Hall with her friends. “Is one of them your girlfr…?”

“No!” Thor answered too soon and too loudly.

“Ah, ex-girlfriend then.” Loki got it right, and Thor groaned in response. “Is it the one with the glasses and pigtails?”

“No…” Thor’s face and ears were red from embarrassment.

“No, it’s the one with the big, brown eyes.” Loki says in a dreamy way and Thor covers his face with his hands and groaned again. “Heheh…” He was truly enjoying this side of Thor. “What happened? Did she dump you?”

“No… yes… it was mutual.” The Gryffindor answers three times. “I liked her ever since her first year and my second, and only started dating last year, but… I don’t know… she wasn’t who I thought she was, you know? And same with her… we were just…”

“Bored?” Loki asked, deciding to no longer tease him.

“That’s a harsh word but, yes, I suppose.” Thor was slumping in his chair. “It just sucked.”

“Mm.” Loki looked at her. _How could she get bored of this idiot?_ He asked himself. She looked their way, gazing at the two of them curiously.

“Shit, she made eye contact!” Thor whisper-shouted.

“She’s coming this way!” Loki responded, watching her strut towards them.

“Quick, look away. Pretend we didn’t see her.” The blonde concentrates on the still repairing chess board. Loki does the same.

“Hi, Thor.” Says Jane, coming right up to greet him.

“Oh, hi, Jane.” Thor pretends he didn’t see her. “Good to uh… see you.” He gestured towards Loki. “Th-This, this is…”

“Loki.” The Slytherin stayed calm, holding out his hand to gently take hers. “A pleasure.”

“Hello.” Jane was hesitant to take his hand. She, like the other students, has heard the rumors about this boy. “So Thor, you still getting into trouble?”

“Well, that’s me, isn’t it?” Thor laughed awkwardly.

“Try not to get in too much trouble, okay?” She glanced at Loki. “I’ll see you later!” She went back to her friends.

“Yeah… see you.” Thor sighed in relief.

“She’s disapproving of you hanging around with me.” Loki said bluntly.

“I’m sorry about that.” Thor didn’t miss that side-eye she gave him. He was familiar with it.

“Still, she is very attractive.” The raven-haired boy says. “I can understand your pull towards her.”

“Attractive, eh?” Thor asked, raising an eyebrow. “I thought your idea of attractiveness was a middle-aged man with a goatee and a broom up his ass.”

“If you must know…” Loki ignored the teasing. “I like both boys and girls, albeit I’m very selective.”

“Really? I would have never guessed.” Thor was surprised. “How would you even… know something like that for sure?” That question slipped out of his mouth before his brain told him to stop.

“Well, it’s very simple, Thor.” Loki smirks. “Just imagine it.”

“I-Imagine…”

“Imagine yourself with another man. If it disgusts you, then you don’t like it. It’s as easy as that.”

“…” The Gryffindor’s thoughts surged so fast with flashes of lewd memories images in the next five seconds. He recalled being with Jane last year, when they lost their virginity to each other. He remembered other girls he’s kissed and fooled around with. Then, he thought about being with a boy. Someone with a body like his? No, that grossed him out. Thinking about having sex with any random man was also a turn-off but… then he looked at Loki. Loki, with his pretty face and eyes, perfect skin, elegant hands and a lithe build… reaching out to touch him, kiss him, their bodies connecting…

“Ah, they’re finally done rebuilding.” Loki refers to the chess set. This snaps Thor out of his imagining, realizing that the front of his pants are tight. He looked down and saw a tent pitching in his trousers.

“Shit!” The blonde says quietly, bringing his knees together to hide it, only making him wince in awkward pleasure.

“Thor, are you alright?” Loki asks.

“No, I mean yes…” Thor’s face gets warm as well. “I just realized… I have to take a piss, really badly.” He gets up weirdly, quickly turning around and crossing his legs.

“Okay…” Loki was confused, not at all noticing the bulge. “I’ll just wait here, then.”

“Yep, I’ll be back!” He power-walks to the lavatory, covering himself with his robes (thank Merlin for them). He slams the stall door shut and sits on the toilet. “Okay, you, go away now please.” He whispered to his erection, bobbing his leg up and down nervously. “Please… dammit…” He couldn’t believe he had such thoughts about Loki, and right in front of him, too! They were so explicit, so vivid in his mind, almost like a memory, or a sight of the future… “God, stop…” His pants got tighter still. Was he going to have to jerk off here, in a semi-public space? Maybe he could go to his dorm, but Loki is waiting for him. He got an idea. His Mother would use this spell on his cuts and bruises to ice them down, so maybe it could cool off his erection. He pulled out his wand and summoned the spell to his crotch. Merlin, this was embarrassing. How could he have such thoughts about a friend?

Friend… Thor remembers struggling with that word when he first met Loki. Friend, brother… neither seemed to fit. He acted strange around Loki at first, the way he would act whenever he used to see Jane. Awkward, trying to flirt but having no idea how. Wanting to protect him, being with him even though he seemed to not want it. And now the impure thoughts… it seemed that he saw the raven-haired boy as more than a friend, and definitely not as a brother. It _was_ like with Jane.

But if that was the case, Thor needed to push away any such notions. He simply wasn’t ready. After his breakup with Jane, his Father told him that he was too young to understand love, while his Mother pressed that love knew no age. Either way, a life with Jane was not going to happen, even after pining for her for so long only for it to end in disappointment. Nobody really knew this, but the breakup was very hard on him, and he had a depressing summer, mostly staying at home with nothing but his thoughts. He didn’t confide in anyone because he felt like no one would understand. Besides, he’s Thor, the happy-go-lucky guy who always donned a smile no matter what, no dark side at all. But it was heartbreaking for him. He had hoped he’d found his soulmate in Jane, as he’d wished for since he was a boy, admiring his parents’ love so much. But she wasn’t, and it hurt, and nobody his age would get it.

Besides, Loki surely wouldn’t feel the same. Loki had just said that he’s very selective, meaning he has a type, and Thor was not it. Also, Thor was not as stupid as the Slytherin probably thought. He knew that he forced himself into Loki’s life, and just wore him down every time Thor wanted to do something with him. But the blonde did it because he felt like Loki _needed_ a friend, even though he didn’t _want_ one. He wondered if Loki liked him at all.

The erection finally goes away, and he heads back down to the hall somberly. He eyes the raven-haired boy, who had picked up a book while waiting for him. Loki sees him and smiles. “You took a while.” He says.

“Yeah… been ignoring my bladder for the past several hours.” Thor takes his seat. “So, fifteen moves?”

“Fifteen moves.” Loki folds his arms. “If you can.”

“Definitely.” Thor smiles, but still feels depressed after his talk with himself in the bathroom. He looked at Loki, needing to know something before it ate him up inside. “Loki?”

“Hm?” Loki’s green eyes sparkled in the twilight coming through the windows.

“Uh…” Thor blushed. “Well, I just wanted to ask you… do you like, or rather…”

“Spit it out.” Loki grew impatient.

“Are we… truly friends?” Thor saw confusion in Loki’s face. He decided to rephrase. “What I mean is… do you like being friends with me? I know that I can be annoying and pushy…”

“Wait…” Loki held up his hand. “Where is this coming from?”

“I… I’d been thinking.” Thor rubbed the back of his head.

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but… you’re thinking too much.” Loki looks him in the eye. “Honestly, Thor, if I really didn’t want to be around you then I wouldn’t be. And yes, you are annoying, but it’s tolerable, I suppose.” He gives a half-smile. “You are a good friend. Possibly too good.” _I don’t deserve you._

“Y-Yeah?” The blonde perks up.

“Yes.” Loki nods at the chess set. “Now can we please begin?”

“Heh, of course.” Thor grins happily and makes his first move. Friends… it will have to do for now.

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that we are still fighting for Tumblr to repeal their ban on NSFW content. It may be the 18th, but we can still fight. We can tweet and email Tumblr and Verizon about our hatred. Then, we will log off for a week. If that doesn’t work, we’ll delete our accounts. Please fight. It is a right as an adult to view adult content on the internet.


	7. Chapter 7

Thor, Loki and the Possessive Spirit

:::

_Loki felt warm and comfortable, even though it was dark. He turned to find electric blue eyes peering into his, strong yet gentle arms wrapped around him, keeping him warm… keeping him safe. “Loki…” Said a deep, gentle voice. The eyes shot tiny volts of electricity, but it wasn’t dangerous. They were just gazing at Loki with admiration, affection. Loki let himself relax into the warmth, sinking into it. However, as soon as he did that, he began to fall, clouds of yellow and black surrounding him again. He hit the ground and swore, hearing a snicker coming from above him._

_“Sorry to interrupt.” Thanos appeared again. “I had to see your innermost desires for myself. And it looks like you were lying to me before.”_

_“Save it.” Loki stopped him. “We’re getting closer to figuring you out. You will be ejected from my person.”_

_“So you found out exactly how many stones I made.” Thanos held up his gloved fist. Loki sees the yellow stone embedded in the center of it. “You’re not getting me out. No one will ever know the nature of the stones. I don’t even fully understand them myself.”_

_“You are wrong.” Loki scowls. “I’m not alone anymore. I have help.”_

_“Help.” Thanos nods and smirks. “You mean the Ministry? Don’t be absurd.” Thanos brought up an image of Loki being tied up and thrown into a dungeon. “This is what their plan is, Loki. They don’t know how to pull me out of you, so they will throw you into the deepest, darkest cell and you’ll never see the light of day again.”_

_“… No…” Loki was afraid of this. And there was a chance that Thanos was right. What if they really didn’t care?_

_“Odin is aware of this. So is Frigga, but I’m sure she still fights for you. As for their son…” An image of Thor shows up. “He’s like her, wanting to do what he thinks is right. And he will get in my way, and well…” The image shatters. “I told you what I’d do to him.”_

_“Don’t. Please.” Loki begged. “He’s naïve. He doesn’t know any better.”_

_“Isn’t that the truth?” Thanos made the ground shake and the walls crumble. Yellow smoke engulfed over Loki’s body. “He doesn’t know you. The real you.” Loki began to see memories, ones that he never wanted to remember again. He tried to scream but was choked by an invisible force. Closing his eyes did nothing. “He doesn’t know about your pathetic life, or the things you’ve done.”_

_“The things you MADE me do!” Loki choked out._

_“No, my child.” Thanos grinned. “The things you deeply wanted to do, and just needed a little bit of help to do them.”_

_“No! I am NOT a murderer!”_

:::

Loki shoots straight up in his bed again, screaming horridly. This time, however, ice magic propels from his body, icy shards and crystals now all over his bed and the floor, and some on his dorm-mate’s beds, too. They all awoke in terror, freezing and shivering due to the raven-haired boy’s magic. They cursed and yelled at him, ordering him to leave. He would gladly oblige, running out of the room and to the doctor’s ward without any shoes or a jacket. He barges into her office, waking her up.

“L-Loki!” Dr. Cho says in surprise. “What is it? What’s happened?”

“I…” Loki is shivering, but not because he was cold. He was terrified. He tried taking deep breaths but it wasn’t helping much. “Can I… sleep here?”

“Yes, of course.” She got up from her couch, preparing to set a hospital bed for him.

“What I mean is… can I sleep here indefinitely?” He asks, the adrenaline lowering now and realizing just how tired and weak he was.

“…” The doctor gives him a pitiful look. “Yes, Loki. Whatever you need.”

“Thank you, doctor.” He says, walking to the bed and climbing in. “I believe you should bind me, as well.”

“Is it that bad?”

“Yes.” Loki replied. Dr. Cho placed magical wards on the straps for good measure. “Doctor?”

“Yes?”

“I have asked you this before, but…” His eyes are pleading. “Are you finding a way to get him out? Truly?”

“Yes, Loki.” Dr. Cho understood the concern. “I truly am. But you need to understand, this is magic we’ve never seen before. It’s very difficult. I can show you my findings in the morning, if it will make you feel better.”

“I would like that, thank you.” He nods. “I’ll sleep now. I’m sorry to have inconvenienced you this evening.”

“It’s fine. It happens all the time.” She smiles. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” He says, trying to fall asleep, praying that Thanos will leave him alone.

:::

Thor had trouble sleeping as well, but for a different reason. He was having erotic dreams featuring a certain Slytherin and woke up in the middle of the night with yet another boner. He feared that if he didn’t masturbate after that one he’d get erectile dysfunction or something. He jerked off shamefully, trying to think of women’s faces and bodies instead of Loki’s. Luckily, he couldn’t quite remember the dreams that morning after falling back to sleep. He would decide to avoid Loki that morning, but his commute does take him past the doctor’s ward, which was where Loki would be walking out of today. “Oh… Loki…”

“Good morning, Thor.” Loki hides his surprise and anxiety in seeing him a little better than Thor. “You look awful.” He noticed the bags under those blue eyes as well as some puffiness.

“Yeah, I… had trouble sleeping last night.” The blonde was avoiding eye contact. “You came out of the doctor’s. Are you okay?”

“I didn’t sleep well, either.” Loki says. “My condition… well… it’s not looking good.” He saw Dr. Cho’s notes. She didn’t have much.

“Loki…” Thor’s shyness was replaced with concern. “I’m sorry, I…”

“Don’t worry yourself.” Loki shook his head. “Let’s just have a nice, normal school day today.”

“Yeah. Let’s.” Thor agreed. Normal sounded perfect, for once.

:::

So far, so good. The two spent free period together, just quietly studying. However, Thor could only take the silence for so long. “Hey, Loki.” He whispered.

“What?”

“Well, I was wondering…” Thor feels shy again. “Tomorrow is my last Quidditch game of the season and… I know it’s not your thing but I was hoping… you’d come to watch it.”

“Watch you play?” Loki clarified, raising an eyebrow.

“Yes, Nat’s going, you could sit with her.” He smiles.

“Oh, yes, it’s not like I have anything better to do… like studying, or reading, or anything else.”

“Aw, please.” Thor pouted. “Watching Quidditch is fun! Not as fun as playing, but it’s a close second.”

“It’s crowded, loud, juvenile…” Loki sighs. “But I’ll go. To watch you.”

“You will?” Thor feels his heartbeat in his throat. “Thanks, Loki. I bet you’ll be my lucky charm.”

“…” The raven-haired boy sees electric eyes shine with glee and sparkling white teeth. He realized that he really liked seeing Thor happy, because he just wasn’t Thor when he wasn’t smiling, like last night or this morning. And… he liked making Thor happy. Was that why he would go with whatever ‘adventure’ the Gryffindor would want to go on? Why he didn’t say no? “RRGH!” Loki heard ringing and felt surges of pain in his head suddenly, picking up his quill with his left hand and writing wildly on his open textbook.

“Loki!” Thor lurched forward, trying to grab Loki’s left arm. Nearby students gasped and stared. “Loki, stop!” He did, eyes opening and breathing heavy. He looked at Thor, then down at the textbook. He could barely make it out, but he believed it said WEAKNESS. He gasped and closed the book, getting up quickly. “Loki…”

“No!” Loki says firmly, looking him in the eye and making sure he understood not to follow him. “No.” He repeats, and leaves the hall, walking fast to the abandoned bathroom. He’s in a cold sweat, taking off his robe and scarf, then hunching over in front of a sink, peering at his reflection. He sighs and dabs his face with lukewarm water.

 _You left me an opening._ He hears that voice in his head. Loki looks up in the mirror again, but he sees Thanos’ hideous face instead. He screams and falls backwards onto the floor, breathing heavy again. He just kept saying no over and over quietly, eyes frantically looking around to see if the dark wizard was still there.

“You’re broken.”

“AH!” Loki heard a different voice in his ear. He pivoted around on his behind to see the ghost named Bucky staring at him from the toilet. “Wh-What?”

“You’re broken, like me.” Bucky says flatly, emerging from the stall. “I can sense it.”

“Yes… yes, I suppose I am.” Loki feels calmer now, at least not as insane as this guy.

“Don’t die.” Bucky says a little louder. “That will make it worse.”

“Excuse me?”

“I thought dying would make it all stop.” The ghost went on. “The voices, the guilt, the sheer madness… but they’re still here. Even in death I can’t escape it.”

“Huh…” Loki thought the ghost had a point. Even though he wasn’t planning on dying; if he did, Thanos would still find another host, and his soul might not get to rest like Bucky’s. And Bucky had to feel guilt and shame for the rest of time. A fate worse than death. “Um… thank you, for the advice.” Loki gets up, brushing himself off and putting on the clothes he took off. “I’ll be going now.”

“Don’t die.” Bucky repeated while Loki slipped out of there. Who knew talking to a weird ghost would help him feel better? He went back to the hall, sighing heavily as he sat down in front of Thor, who was looking at him with such worry.

“Are you alright?” The blonde asked.

“Yes, thank you.” Loki said calmly. “Do you know anything about that ghost who haunts the lavatory?”

“Bucky? Not really.” Thor replies. “His real name was James Buchanan Barnes, and he was an American auror. No one knows how he died or why he came here to settle as a ghost.”

“Hm.”

“He likes Steve, though. Don’t know why, but they’re friends.” Thor says. “Did Bucky say something to you?”

“Just gave me some sound advice.” Loki smirked. “Don’t die.”

“… Okay.” Thor blinked. “Well, that is the best advice one can give.”

“Indeed.” They both laugh. Of course, they both secretly hoped with all their hearts that something like that wouldn’t occur.

:::

The Quidditch pitch was jam-packed with spectators, all loud and rowdy, standing up and yelling whenever somebody did or didn’t make a goal. Fans like these were the top reason Loki didn’t like going to games. “Can somebody please catch the bloody snitch already?” He complains, getting bumped in the shoulder by someone’s knee as they stood up to cheer.

“The game’s almost over.” Natasha says, waving a tiny Gryffindor flag. “And we’re winning by a landslide.”

“We? We’re Slytherins rooting for Gryffindors as they play against our team.” Loki had looked around earlier and saw nobody else was cheering for the house opposing theirs. “Is that even allowed?”

“I root for my friends.” Nat states proudly. “I’ve gotten flack for it, but I honestly don’t care.”

“Huh.” Was all the raven-haired boy could say. “I must say, I’m surprised Thor is a Chaser. I thought he’d be a Beater.”

“He was.” She says. “But he found he was better at chasing, even though he’s exceptional at both.” They watch as Steve Rogers blocks a Quaffle with his wrist. “And Steve’s the best Keeper Gryffindor’s ever had. It’s the dream team.”

“Yeah, well their Seeker’s not the best, since he refuses to catch the damn snitch.” Thor has the Quaffle and flies easily around everyone and everything in his path, getting the ball in the center goal. “I admit, though, he is very good. He’s in his element.” Thor sees Loki and smiles, waving at him. Loki waves back, his face flushed in embarrassment. “He was waving at both of us, right?”

“Probably.” Nat smiles. “But he has been looking for you each game, and was disappointed that you didn’t come.”

“… Really?” Loki had no idea. Great, now he felt guilty.

“Really.” She replied.

“Well, look who’s here?” Said a familiar voice. The two Slytherins turned to see Tony Stark, coming to stand beside them. “The snake-man’s out of his cage.”

“Mr. Stark.” Loki says through gritted teeth.

“What do you want, Tony?” Nat asks, sensing that Tony had some sort of agenda.

“Can I… talk to you?” Tony gestures at Loki. “Mano a mano, no girls allowed, over here?” He then points to the entrance to the stands. Loki stares at him, trying to show no emotion. He stands up, noticing that he has a good few inches on Stark. He thought he would be taller, but he’s not even six feet.

“Let’s go.” Loki and Tony walk to the entry stairs. The roar of the crowd was much quieter under here. “What do you want?”

“I’m glad you asked that so I can cut right to the chase.” Stark had designer sunglasses on, so it was hard to read his eyes. “I want you to stop hanging around Thor and the rest of us. Leave us alone.”

“Excuse me?” Loki was appalled. “What gives you the right…?”

“I read your files.” Tony says nonchalantly. “They were easy to find: top drawer of the old Headmaster’s desk.”

“Am I so interesting to you that you would seek out my files?”

“I just happened to be there, and I just happened to find them. I sought out nothing.” Tony says. “But that’s beside the point. The point is, you’re a danger to us. Now, if it were up to me, I’d kick you out of the school entirely, but that’s not something I can do. What I can do is protect my friends.”

“Listen…” Loki knew all of this. He knew he was dangerous and he knew he shouldn’t be around anyone, but to hear it from somebody else – especially this asshole, and so bluntly – it really hurt. “Thor’s the one who wanted to be friends with me, alright? I tried to keep my distance, but he refuses to listen. You need to take it up with him.”

“He needs to hear it from you.” Stark steps forward. “Also, I don’t think you’ve been trying hard enough. From the looks of things, you’ve been getting closer. Kind of been… turning him gay.”

“Shut up!” Loki snarls. “You have no idea what you’re talking about! None of this is your business.”

“Yeah, but it is, though.” Tony wasn’t backing down, even though he really should be. “You’ve killed people, man. You killed your dad.” Loki’s eyes get wide and his mind starts going a mile a minute. “And that means, you’ll kill Thor, and then Nat, Wanda, Bruce… _Steve_ …” He put extra emphasis on that, getting choked up. “And me, too. You seem to like to murder people of sentimental value first, so you’ll save me for last. And boy, will it break Thor’s heart when he sees you kill him.”

“ _Shut up_ …” Loki’s voice sounds like two people, as he grabs either side of his own head, trying to stop Thanos from coming through. Stark didn’t notice.

“Someone like you… probably wouldn’t even care.” Tony said, and that was the last thing he had to say before Loki snapped, moving at super speed to grab Tony’s neck and hold him up by it, his feet kicking as he gasps for air.

“I think I will kill you first.” Loki and Thanos said in tandem, his face twisted with rage. “You won’t have to worry about your blood malediction anymore.”

“Sh-Shit…” Tony choked, reaching for his amulet that he keeps around his neck. He taps it twice and it shoots out a beam of blue light.

“AARGH!” It blasts Loki through the entryway and onto the field. Everyone gasps and turns to look at the boy, pointing at him and saying things like, ‘It’s him! It’s that creepy Slytherin boy’ and ‘I knew he wasn’t right!’ The Quidditch players noticed him too, the game ceasing, and Thor turned to look in horror. Loki was surrounded by yellow and black clouds of magic, breathing heavily, eyes searing with anger at one person in particular. Thor looked to see Tony Stark standing in Loki’s crosshairs with a look of bewilderment on his face. His amulet was smoking which means he’s used it, and it will take a while to charge up again.

“Tony… what the hell?” Thor asked himself.

“What’s going on, Thor?” Steve asked, flying next to him on his broom.

“Loki. He’s in trouble.” Thor flies down to him, trying to make it before he attacks Tony and everybody in the stands. “Loki, don’t!”

“AAAAHH!” It was too late. Loki shot powerful blasts of magic at the stands. Both Tony and Natasha attempt a shield spell, but it wasn’t strong enough and the stands started to crack. Everyone screams and runs away, crowding the entryway and Tony gets caught up in the evacuation, lost from sight. Loki was about to go get him until Thor blocks his path.

“Loki! Stop!” He puts his hands on Loki’s shoulders. “You’re in there somewhere, Loki! Fight it!”

“Wait your turn, pretty boy.” The dark wizard must have said that.

“I’m sorry, Loki.” Thor says before shocking the raven-haired boy with his famous electricity, one of the few spells he could do wandless and his strongest attack, an element he was born with. Loki’s body shakes as he is zapped. When Thor felt like it was enough he stopped, and Loki collapsed in his arms. “Loki…” Thor kept repeating, one arm behind Loki’s back to keep him up and the other gently holding his head.

“Thor…” Loki finally says weakly, reaching up to grab Thor’s cloak. “Please… take me to the doctor.”

“Yes. Yes, alright…” Thor summons his broom, turns Loki around and puts the broom between both of their legs. He reaches in front of Loki to hold onto the handle with one hand, the other still supporting him. “Here we go.” They launch off the ground and fly to the castle.

“Nngh…” The Slytherin starts to twitch furiously. If Thor hadn’t been holding him he would have fallen over. “Thor… I can’t hold him… back much longer…”

“Don’t worry, Loki, we’re almost…”

“Shock me again.”

“What?” Thor looks at him.

“Do it. It will keep him back… please do it…” Loki groans, pressing his head against Thor’s shoulder and gritting his teeth in pain.

“Alright, get ready.” Thor says before shocking Loki again. Loki exhales sharply when it’s over and whispers a weak thank you. Thor hated to hear him sound so helpless. They landed in the courtyard of the castle, and Thor picks up Loki bridal style before the broom drops to the cement. He runs to the doctor’s ward as fast as he can, telling people to move and get out of his way. “Dr. Cho!” He screams as he runs through the entrance.

“Oh no.” Was all the doctor could say at what she saw. Loki had started writhing again, grunting as he tried to hold the dark wizard back. Thor put Loki on a bed and Cho binds him to it with the strongest magic she can make. She then tried a sleep spell and a mellowing spell, and neither worked. “I can’t make him stop.”

“Step aside, Doctor.” The two turned to see Frigga and Odin. Frigga had her wand out and cast a powerful sleeping spell at Loki, but he repelled it, turning it into yellow smoke, bursting from his person all around the room. Loki laughed, his voice in stereo for a while, then turned into a laugh that wasn’t his own. His eyes turned yellow, and then violet, looking around the room like he’s seeing for the first time. His eyes land on Frigga.

“Frigga, my you haven’t aged a day.” Loki spoke with a deeper, gruffer voice with an American accent. “Can’t say the same for you, Odin. Running a school took its toll on you.”

“You…” Thor stepped back, scowling at the one who possessed Loki.

“Nice to meet you, Thor.” Says the wizard through Loki. “I don’t think Loki ever told you my name.” There was a pause, and he grinned. “Thanos.”

“… Thanos?” Thor instantly recognized the name. He turned to his father. “ _The_ Thanos?”

“Yes, Thor.” Odin keeps eye contact with the dark wizard in case he would attack. “The one who has killed countless Muggles.”

“But not without purpose.” Thanos explains. “You see, the world is overpopulated. No-maj - or Muggles, as you call them – have conquered the globe. Meanwhile, the wizard population diminishes.” He sighs. “I have nothing personal against them, nor do I care too much about pure-bloods and whatnot. But if things keep going unchecked, the world will end, and no amount of magic can save it.”

“So you just want to kill everybody?” Thor asks incredulously.

“Half of the population, Thor.” Thanos says. “At random. Men and women, young and old, rich and poor, black and white. There will still be plenty of people left, and enough resources to go around. I wish it to be a quick, painless process.”

“Yeah, well…” Thor swallowed his disgust; he spoke so casually of killing people in a mass genocide. “How could you go about all that if you’re dead?”

“I believe you already know the answer to that, my child.” Thanos smiles. “I will be reborn through this vessel, and five others. We will merge to become a stronger, better me. And then… I will carry out my purpose.”

“You…” Thor’s nostrils flared in anger. Frigga came to hold her son back from confronting him. “You mass-murdering pig! You talk about people like they’re just numbers! And you talk about Loki like he’s nothing!” He felt electricity surge through him. “We are going to stop you!”

“You’re just like him with the ‘we’ and the ‘help’…” Thanos scoffs, referencing the talk he had with Loki. “Do you really think the Ministry or MACUSA will stop this from happening? No one knows anything about the stones, boy. Nobody but me.”

“You are a liar! My Father…”

“Yes, ask your father.” Thanos finally looks at Odin while the Headmaster turns up his nose at him. “Ask him what the Ministry’s plan is for the poor boy. Not that it matters to me. I’ll be able to break out of any prison.”

“Prison?” Thor repeats.

“AAAANGH!” Thanos cried, Loki fighting him from within. “My time’s… running out…” He twitched and jerked violently in the bed. “I’ll be seeing you again, Thor.”

“Loki!” Thor shouts. Loki’s scream is heard now, pushing back the dark spirit with all his might.

“Frigga! Now!” Odin switches with Frigga in holding Thor, and she unleashes a powerful sleeping spell. The yellow smoke is gone and Loki has stopped screaming, sleeping deeply.

“Loki…” Thor lets go of his father and slowly goes to Loki’s side. The raven-haired boy’s face still shows pain, with his brows furrowed and teeth gritted. He couldn’t believe all of this, what he just saw and heard. The entity in Loki has been the infamous Thanos this whole time. And this revelation about the stones and how no one knows of their power… that must mean Thanos created them himself. And if that’s the case… “Father…”

“Thor, do not listen to him.” Odin steps forward.

“You’re being awfully defensive, even though I hadn’t asked you anything yet.” Thor would not have this. He turns around slowly. “Father, please tell me you’re not sending Loki to Azkaban.”

“…I’m afraid there is no other choice.” Odin sighs. “The Ministry and I have gone through all our options. Once the dark wizard overtakes the boy, we will have to place him in Azkaban.”

“No. No!” Thor was furious. “You need to find more options! There has to be something! Mother? Doctor?” The two women shook their heads. “You can’t be serious?”

“We tried.” Dr. Cho says. “I even showed Loki my notes. Those stones are unknown forces… dare I say they’re _alien_. I can’t extract it.”

“So we’re just all giving up, just like that?” The blonde boy throws his arms up. “The Ministry, the strongest wizards in the region can’t figure this out? I bet the moment Loki set foot into the Ministry and told them it was Thanos, they just gave up instantly, huh? Because nobody will go against him! And hey, it’s just a stupid, lonely kid, right? No big loss!”

“Thor!” Frigga shouts. “Watch your mouth! We have tried everything. We wanted that monster out of the poor boy, but…” She hung her head in shame. “We can do nothing.”

“No…” Thor shook his head, turning to Loki again. “No.” He couldn’t give up. He can’t. He cares for Loki far too much to let this dark wizard take him. He touched Loki’s cheek gently, praying for an answer. Frigga looked at her husband, and back to her son, thinking that perhaps the answer has already come.


	8. Chapter 8

Thor, Loki and the Possessive Spirit

:::

“Ow!” Tony hissed when Nat sprayed antibacterial draft on his wounds. They were in the dorm room that housed Thor and Tony. “The hell’s in that, salt?”

“I hope you realize how lucky you are.” Steve had been pacing the room, thinking of what to say. “Not only are you still alive, but everyone who was attacked got out unharmed, too.”

“How come you don’t sound happy about that?” Tony asked.

“Because YOU started it, Tony!” Steve yells. “You knew that guy was dangerous yet you approached him anyway and made him mad.”

“Yeah, you’d think he’d have learned his lesson about making certain people angry.” Bruce nervously combed his fingers through his hair.

“Well, excuse me for being concerned about my friends’ safety!” Tony says.

“Is that what you were doing?” Steve raises his eyebrows. Suddenly, they hear the door to the room being kicked open, and a furious Thor stood there, scanning the room until his eyes met Tony’s. Everybody else clears the way so Thor could get to Tony quicker.

“Oh yeah, thanks guys, you bunch of…” He was cut off when Thor grabs his lapel and pushes him against the windows.

“What did you say to him?” Asks Thor in a low tone.

“Okay, Thor, I think you’re over-…” Tony was cut off by being slammed into the wall again, harder this time.

“What did you say to him?!”

“I told him to leave you and the rest of us alone!” Tony spat out. “He’s dangerous, Thor. I saw the files on this guy, you have no idea…” Thor covers Tony’s mouth with his hand.

“You know?” Thor asked quietly. Tony’s eyes widen with realization that Thor knows about Loki, too. “Did you tell them?” Thor nods his head towards Steve and the others. Stark shakes his head no. “Everybody out.” Thor commands.

“Thor…”

“Out!” He repeats, and they don’t argue with him. Everyone leaves the room and close the door behind them. He drops his hand from Tony’s mouth and fists it back around Tony’s wrinkled shirt. “If you knew, then why the FUCK would you piss him off?”

“Because my friends were in danger!” Tony replies. “I needed to do something! How was I supposed to know how sensitive he was? He was getting close to you, to Nat, it would have only been a matter of time before he seduced the Cap too, and God-dammit, I’m not going to let that freak kill him…”

“He’s NOT a freak!” Thor slams a hand against the glass window. “Loki wouldn’t kill anyone! It’s the wizard…”

“Okay, look…” Tony wiggled himself out of Thor’s grip. “It’s pretty obvious you didn’t read the file…”

“I don’t need to read it!”

“He killed his fucking dad!” Tony shouts. “And he admitted to it! Loki, not the wizard! Those are cold, hard facts, Thor! Hell, I hate my dad too, but I’d never kill him!”

“Loki isn’t a bad person! He’s lost and lonely!”

“And that’s what he wants you to think.” Tony put a finger to his temple. “He’s messing with you. You think I haven’t been seeing it?”

“…” Thor relaxes his shoulders. “If you were seeing it, then you wouldn’t have done what you did, or be saying what you are saying.” Thor laughs pitifully. “He has pushed me away several times, but I kept coming back of my own accord. I want to help him, because I care about him. But Loki doesn’t want me to. He knows he’s done bad things, and he’s scared of what he’ll do next. He isn’t resting peacefully in that hospital bed right now. He’s likely having nightmares conjured by the wizard. If he was playing me, then he’d be doing a very bad job. If he has been lying to me or keeping secrets, it would be because he thinks he’s protecting me. But I will be with him no matter what.” Thor finishes and waits for Tony to say something, but he doesn’t. “You wouldn’t understand.”

“Wouldn’t I?” Tony asks, straightening his clothes. “You think I don’t feel the way you do for someone you can’t have? Someone you don’t deserve?” He stepped closer to Thor. “Even if Loki isn’t a bad person, he’s going to be lost to one. You’re gonna get your heart broken, man.”

“Maybe you’re right, but…” Thor shakes his head. “I can’t help it.”

“Yeah.” Tony sniffs, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Listen…” Thor remembers he’s still mad. “When Loki awakens, you will apologize to him, understand?”

“… Sure, okay.” Stark nods.

“And don’t tell anyone else what you’ve read.”

“Ah, dammit. I was hoping you wouldn’t say that.”

“ _Promise._ ”

“Alright, alright.” Tony agrees.

“Good.” Thor smiles. “Now, who’s this person you don’t deserve?”

“Ah well, a boy’s gotta have his secrets.” Tony smirks. “Besides, you’d know if you were listening to a word I’ve said.”

“Forgive me for not listening to all your slimy words.” Says Thor. “It’s been a long day. Let’s get some sleep.”

:::

Thor visited Loki every day he was in the doctor’s, which was a week, and it was almost Christmas. Three days before Christmas, to be exact. He had been avoiding his parents, still needing to cool his head and figure out some things on his own, like what exactly Loki meant to him and how he would act on his feelings. He realized he needed help with that. He would go to his Mother during lunch, finding her in her office full of lovely plants. “Mother?” He calls.

“Over here, Thor.” Frigga says. Thor goes up the steps to find his mother feeding a trap plant a whole assortment of bugs. “You look mellow, my dear.”

“I want to apologize to you about what I said.” He hangs his head in shame. “After all, it’s not your fault. The only one at fault is… him.” He didn’t say the name.

“Thank you.” She says, finishing up the feeding. “But I was impressed of how passionate you were to save the boy.”

“I am.” He balls up his fists. “I don’t want to see him get devoured and thrown into prison.”

“I know, dear. Come, let’s sit down and have some tea.” She uses her wand to start making the tea as they head down the stairs to her desk. “Please, tell me what’s on your mind.”

“Um…” Thor wondered where to start. “My feelings for Loki… I don’t quite understand them.” He blushed, not wanting to make eye contact with his mother. “At first I just wanted to help him, be his friend… but then I thought that maybe it was more of a brotherly thing… but it definitely can’t be that.” Thor will not recall the time he masturbated to Loki’s image. “Then I thought it was like how it was with Jane, but I don’t think it’s like that, either.”

“Hmm…” She wasn’t expecting him to be this open, and so soon. “I felt the same way about your Father.”

“You… You did?” He blushed harder, looking like a tomato.

“Yes. It’s a feeling that’s hard to describe, right?” She smiles. “Tell me, what do you like about Loki?”

“Oh, well…” Again, where to start… “I like it when his eyes gleam with mischief as he beats me at chess. And his hands are so graceful and elegant. I like watching him read and write, study… he’s so smart. His voice is smooth, delicate, but it can be biting when he’s angry. I love his smiles, and his open-mouth laughs, although they’re rare. He smiles when he’s around animals. And of course he’s beautiful, so regal-looking… he should be a prince.” His mother snickers, and he realizes what he just said and feels utterly embarrassed.

“That…” Frigga puts a hand on his back to prevent him from going anywhere if that was his plan. “Sounds like love, Thor.”

“Love. Love?!” Thor’s head is swimming. “I love him…” More than he loved Jane. He does; he’s never described Jane like that, that’s for sure. This love was different then, stronger… so strong it hurt. “Mother?” He sounded scared.

“Let me tell you a story, my dear.” Frigga sips some tea before beginning. “Your Father and I were married a long time before having you. But it’s not that we didn’t try. We were old, and I was barren. We tried potions, but they didn’t work.” She frowns. “I felt like a useless woman for not being able to bear a child for my husband. I felt very depressed, thinking your Father might think less of me. Now, you know very well that he doesn’t express himself emotionally too much, unless it’s a burst of anger…” She smirks. “But one night, he came up to me as I was sitting in bed, took both of my hands and said ‘Barren or not, you are the greatest woman to ever walk this Earth, and I am unworthy to walk it with you. You are my loving and forgiving wife, and I love you.’” A tear slid down her cheek.

“Father… said that?” Thor put his hand on his mother’s.

“Yes.” Frigga smiles. “And I felt something change in me, something indescribable. We shared that night together, and then miraculously, two weeks later, I was pregnant with you.”

“Wow.” Thor says. “But… how? How could that have been possible?”

“I’ll tell you how.” She leaned closer to him. “It was love.”

“Love?” He was even more confused.

“Love is the most powerful magic in the world, darling.” She replies. “Yet it can’t be studied, contained, or understood. It’s a mysterious force. Why, it’s so powerful, even Muggles can create miracles with it!”

“It is that strong?” Thor’s eyes lit up. “Mother, are you telling me that my love for Loki could possibly…?” He trailed off, afraid to say it.

“That is something you’ll have to discover for yourself.” She nods. “Like I said, it can’t be found in any book. It’s not something you can think too much about, either. When the time is right, you will know what to do.” She smiles and pats the hand that’s on hers. “And remember, my love for you is very powerful, too. I’m so proud of you.”

“I love you, too, Mother. Thank you.” He kisses her hand and bids her goodbye, his resolve truer than ever.

:::

“Good afternoon, Dr. Cho.” Thor says as he enters the hospital ward. It’s two days before Christmas, now, and today Loki looks more relaxed in the face; a lot more peaceful. “He looks better.”

“Hopefully he’ll wake up, soon.” Dr. Cho says. “His body should be very exhausted after that ordeal. I took a blood sample; maybe it can speed up my research after I’ve had it tested.”

“Yeah.” Thor was glad the doctor was still trying to help. At least he had a few people willing to fight for Loki. He sat beside him, his raven hair splayed out under his head beautifully. “Hey Loki.” He decided to talk to him this time. “It’s almost Christmas, so I got you a present. I just need to wrap it, ‘course I’m absolute shit at that. I think it’s perfect, but I hope you’ll like it. I don’t need anything from you… no, actually I do.” He took his hand. “I need you to wake up for me, alright? Wake up before Christmas. I miss you.” He gave Loki a sad smile, hoping that he was having good dreams and not being fed lies and threats from the dark wizard.

:::

Loki would sometimes dream of his past, and sometimes see Thanos, but mostly it was a long sleep. He groaned as he woke up, feeling weak and his hair smelling awful. “Loki.” Dr. Cho smiles, coming to his bedside.

“Doctor…” He mutters, trying to sit up.

“Just take it slow. You’ve been asleep for ten days.” She pours him a glass of water. “Do you remember anything?”

“I…” He thought about it, eyes getting wide. “I was choking Stark, and then some blast of light hit me. That’s all.”

“Alright.” She checked his vitals. “First of all, Mr. Stark is fine, just some bruises. He protected himself with the amulet he wears to help slow the blood malediction he has. There were no casualties. That’s the good news.” Loki held his breath, waiting for the bad news. “The wizard spoke to us through you, reminding us of his plan.”

“You mean his Muggle genocide?” Loki clarified.

“Yes. He said he would be ‘reborn’ through you and five others.”

“The ones who have the stones.” Loki rested his head on the pillow, sighing in defeat. “It’s hopeless.”

“I think you should worry about that later.” She smiles. “Today is Christmas, so you should enjoy yourself.”

“Christmas?!” He can’t believe it.

“Loki?” The raven-haired boy hears an all-too-familiar voice. He looks to the entrance to see Thor, blue eyes bright and smiling so big, and holding a wrapped, rectangular gift under his arm. “Merlin’s beard, it’s a Christmas miracle!” He walks over.

“Don’t get too close.” Loki says. “I smell terrible.”

“Oh, it couldn’t be that bad.” Thor is now a foot from Loki’s hospital bed. “How’re you feeling?”

“Weak, and gross.” He sits up slowly, moving his feet off the side of the bed one at a time.

“Sounds like you need a proper meal and a shower. Then you should be right as rain.” Thor remembers the present. “Oh, but first, here.” He hands it to Loki. “Happy Christmas, Loki.”

“…” Loki stared at the offering a while before finally taking it. “But… I didn’t get you anything.”

“Actually, you did. Well, sort of.” The blonde blushes. “I asked you to wake up before Christmas, but… honestly, this is perfect.” Loki was confused, but then he supposed Thor spoke to him while he was sleeping, which made him blush, too. He carefully tore open the wrapping paper (which looked like a child wrapped it), revealing a lacquered maple box with a latch. He opened it to reveal a beautiful chess set, the pieces black and white marble with jade details, and the board matched the pieces. The board unfolded itself and the pieces marched to their places quickly, far quicker than his father’s old set.

“My God…” Loki was awestruck. It was the perfect gift, beautiful and thoughtful… “This must’ve been expensive.”

“Oh, don’t worry about it.” Thor shrugged. “Do you like it?”

“I… I love it.” Loki smiled up at him. Thor’s heart skipped a beat; the Slytherin never smiled like that before. “Thank you so much.”

“You’re most welcome.” Thor returned the smile. “Later this evening, my friends and I will be having a party in my dorm room… nothing crazy, just talking, playing some games, we do Pollyanna every year for gift-giving… I was hoping you’d join us.”

“Will Stark be there?” Loki’s smile disappears.

“Yes, but he has something important to tell you.” He replies with a serious tone.

“Uh-huh.” Loki sighs. “Very well, I’ll come.”

“Thank you.” Thor squeezes Loki’s shoulder. “In the meantime, you eat and freshen up.” He caught a whiff of Loki’s hair. It wasn’t that great of a smell, and his nose crinkled.

“I saw that.” Loki glares. “I tell you, if I don’t wash my hair daily…”

“It’s okay, we all can stink.” Thor snickers. “Why, you should smell me after Quidditch practices and games!”

“Hmph, I’d rather not.” Says Loki, stretching and standing up slowly.

“Meet me in front of the Fat Lady later.” Thor tells him. “I have to make preparations for the party.”

“See you then, Thor.” Loki reaches into his trunk to pull out a bath towel. Oh, how Thor wishes he could join him. And that reminds him: just how is he going to tell Loki that he loves him, and that it could possibly save him from the dark spirit? He wasn’t sure how Loki would take that, or even accept it. After all, he doesn’t think the Slytherin feels the same. Strange that his mother didn’t talk to him about that. He supposed it was another thing he’d find out on his own. He left the hospital, turning his attention back to the upcoming party.

:::

Loki walks up the stairs, finding Thor beside the Fat Lady’s portrait. Thor had never seen Loki out-of-uniform before. He wore a white buttoned-down shirt, and a black tie, vest, and pants. “You look good. Uh… formal, though.” Thor stuttered. He was wearing a red and green-striped cardigan and khaki pants.

“I have a limited taste in clothing.” Loki says. “Shall we?”

“Yes.” Thor cleared his throat, turning to the Fat Lady. “Dungbomb.”

“Right this waaaaaay~!” Sang the Fat Lady, opening her portrait to them.

“That’s the password?” Loki asks.

“Heh, yeah.” Thor lets Loki go first down the hall to the Common Room, decorated nicely for the holiday. The fireplace was lit, giving a warm, inviting light.

“So much better than Slytherin’s Common Room.” Loki states.

“Really? I thought you might like the gaudiness of that place.”

“Well, I do…” Loki clarifies. “But it _feels_ nicer in here. It feels like a home.”

“Does it?” Thor had never noticed. “My room is this way.” They traversed the stairs, finding Thor’s room, hearing voices inside. They entered and the room went silent, all turning to face them. Loki looked around, seeing familiar faces and a few that weren’t. He noticed the beds were gone, probably shrunken and placed somewhere else.

“Hey guys. About time you showed up to your own party.” Natasha thankfully broke the silence, coming up to them, hugging Loki. “Glad to see you’re okay.” She said to him.

“Thank you. Happy Christmas.” Loki smiled at her.

“The prodigal son returns.” Tony says, raising his glass of butterbeer.

“Tony.” Steve squeezes his shoulder, silently telling him to behave.

“Okay, yeah… right.” Tony raises his head confidently, walking up to Loki.

“It’s alright.” Thor whispers, giving him a gentle prod forward.

“Mr. Stark.” Loki also sticks out his chin.

“That’s my dad. Please, call me Tony.” He starts. “We got off on the wrong foot. I shouldn’t have said those things… uh…” He looks back at Steve for help, and he just nods. “You are… clearly not _him_. I shouldn’t have just put the two of you in the same box. So… I’m sorry.” He holds out his hand. “Let’s get along, okay? For their sakes.” He gestures at Steve and Thor. Loki exhales, then slowly takes Tony’s hand.

“Very well. I accept your apology.” He says. “And I apologize, too.”

“Accepted.” Tony smirks. “Alright, enough of this. Let’s get back to partying, huh?”

“How about you two get back to what you were doing?” Wanda curls her fingers, creating a mistletoe over Steve’s head.

“Uh, what?” Tony pretends like he doesn’t know what she’s talking about.

“Oh, God.” Steve hides his embarrassed face in his hand.

“Come on, Tony, we all know.” Says Natasha.

“Know what?” Thor asks her.

“How could you, we just now…” Tony started babbling.

“Tony!” Shouts Steve.

“You’ve been on each other for more than a year.” An African-American boy says behind Steve. Loki remembers him playing in the Quidditch game alongside Steve and Thor. His name is Sam Wilson. “It was kind of obvious, like, a LOT obvious.”

“Was it?!” Thor had absolutely no idea. Loki rolled his eyes; even he knew after that talk he had with Tony. Everyone started chanting ‘kiss, kiss’ to them.

“Don’t blame me if it’s too hot for you.” Tony says as he’s pulled in by Steve, giving him a loving kiss. Everybody cheered and clapped. Thor clapped slowly, still processing this romance that seemed to come out of nowhere… until he truly thought about it. He’s just too thick, he supposed. But does that mean that his friends picked up on the way he feels about Loki? Merlin, they probably have. He would have to beg Wanda not to put a mistletoe over his and Loki’s heads. His eyes shifted to the raven-haired boy, who was clapping politely for the two, still wondering when and how to tell him. Maybe a mistletoe prompt wouldn’t be such a bad idea after all.

“Alright, enough, I’m getting sick.” Says Sam. “Let’s play a game, huh?”

“Yes!” Thor interjected. “Let’s play ‘Guess the Bertie Bott’s every bean flavor’!”

:::

Thor and Loki had a good time at the party. To Thor’s surprise, Loki had never eaten Bertie Bott’s beans, and was happy for him when his first bean was pear-flavored (unfortunately his second bean would be bogey-flavored). They played chess, as well, with Loki beating Tony but losing honorably to Bruce. After a while, the party dissipated and everyone went back to their own rooms. “Are you tired yet?” Thor asked Loki.

“I’ve done enough sleeping.” Loki replies.

“I’d like to show you something. I’m sure those two would like some, um… private time.” He looked over his shoulder to see Tony and Steve cuddling and kissing by the window.

“Sure.” Loki agreed. “And I’d like to talk to you when we get there.”

“Yeah?” That made Thor nervous. He hoped it wasn’t anything bad. “Then, let’s go. The top of Gryffindor Tower has the best view.” They left the room and headed up the stairs to the top of the tower and out to the balcony. It was snowing outside and a little windy. “Oh, I forgot about that. Are you cold?”

“No. I don’t really get cold.” Loki shrugged. “It’s a gift.”

“A gift to be envious of.” Thor smiles, always surprised by the raven-haired boy.

“It is a lovely sight.” Loki looked up at the night sky. “So many stars.”

“Beautiful.” Thor stared at Loki instead, watching the wind blow through his hair while snowflakes landed on the top of his head and face. “So, you wanted to talk to me?”

“… Yes.” Loki gives him a serious look. “I think it’s time I told you everything.”

“E-Everything?” Thor repeats. “What… do you mean, exactly?”

“Everything about me. About… how Thanos came to reside in me.” He says. “You need to know.”

“… Alright.” Thor could tell that he was sure about this. They went to sit on a bench inside the circular tower structure. Loki took a deep breath as he sat, his fingers clutching his knees nervously. “Whenever you’re ready, Loki.”

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love you guys and all the support.


	9. Chapter 9

Thor, Loki and the Possessive Spirit

:::

“I was born in London, I believe.” Loki began his story. “My Mother died in childbirth. I never met her. I don’t even know her name or what she looks like.”

“What? How?” Thor asks.

“My Father never told me anything about her. He did tell me I look like her, but that caused him pain.” Loki looked down at the snowy stone floor. “He hated me, Thor. He didn’t speak to me much, unless he was drunk. Then he would tell me that he only ever loved one person… and I killed her.”

“Your Father… would say that to you?” Thor couldn’t believe it.

“All the time. He was… drunk a lot, you see.” The Slytherin said. “He did not care about me at all, whether I was a troublemaker in school or got straight As, he wouldn’t bat an eye. As long as I behaved at home, kept quiet, and stayed out of his way, things were fine. I got accepted to Durmstrang Academy instead of Hogwarts, and my Father was thrilled at that; I wouldn’t be home as much. But I would be forced to go home for the summer.” He took a breath, still looking at the floor. “His drinking got worse over the years. One time while he was in a stupor, he thought I was my Mother until he came close enough. That was the first time he beat me. And the beatings would continue for years.”

“But why?” Thor asked incredulously. “Why would you put up with that?”

“Because I felt like I deserved it.” Loki choked out. “I did kill my Mother, just like he said, destroyed his happiness, living in his house daring to look like her so… I felt like it was payment.”

“Loki…” Thor placed a comforting hand on the raven-haired boy’s back. “I hope you know now that you were wrong for thinking that.”

“Yes. I do now.” Loki sniffed, refusing to cry so soon. “Last year during spring break, he beat me so badly I couldn’t walk normally and needed to hide the bruises on my face with magic. The next morning I stepped outside for fresh air, unable to stand being in his presence anymore. I turned down a small, abandoned alley, a few meters ahead was a glowing, yellow stone. I limped over to pick it up… and this massive wave of energy overcame me as I held it. I watched it vaporize in my hand, the dust entering all of my orifices. I passed out due to its immense power. In the darkness of my dreams, I heard a voice.”

“Thanos.” The blonde says.

“He wasn’t threatening at first. He was kind, comforting, telling me how strong I was to be able to hold his power in my body. Instantly, he saw my life, flipping through my mind like a book. He said he could help me. He could make me an all-powerful wizard. Then no one would hurt me again. Over the next few nights, we spoke while I slept. He told me how terrible it was that my Father beat me for no reason, that people like that shouldn’t exist… that we should dispose of him. Together.” Loki paused, letting that sink in for Thor. “I told Thanos that I couldn’t. He’s vile, yes, but he still supports me financially. Thanos said that money wouldn’t be a problem after we’ve truly combined. I still refused, but… I would envision it, Thor. A life without that man in it. I would be free, and he would be dead.” He swallowed. “My Father beat me for the last time the evening before I would leave for school. Thanos told me in my mind to fight back, to perform the killing curse, but I wouldn’t. When I went to sleep, he came to me, angry and very disappointed. He told me he would show me how it was done, how to rid the world of your enemies.”

“He controlled you?”

“Yes. He bore into my brain, triggering me to wake up, and leave my room. I walked to the living room, and my hand grabbed the dagger that my Father kept above the mantle. I went to his bedroom quietly, turning him onto his back so I could stab him through the heart. He woke up when I did that, a look of fear on his face. Before he could do anything, I thrust the dagger into his chest multiple times, watching him die slowly and painfully. Finally, Thanos let go of his hold and I dropped the knife on the bed, crying and laughing at the same time, digging my bloody fingers into the bedsheets. I collapsed on the floor, a complete mess, reeling in what I’d done, and how it felt to do it. I am a filthy murderer. I murdered my Father.”

“No, it wasn’t you!” Thor turned Loki to face him, taking his shoulders in his hands. “It was Thanos, he…”

“No, Thor.” Loki pulled away and stood up, eyes welling with tears. “No, you don’t understand! Thanos might have been controlling me, but I did _nothing_ to stop him! And I could have. But I didn’t. I let him do it!”

“Could you really have stopped him?”

“I didn’t even try! I let him do it, and he let me watch, because I desired it.” He covered his face with his hands, hiding the big tears that streamed down his face. “I wanted it to happen. I’m a terrible person, Thor.”

“No, Loki.” Thor got up, putting his hands on his shoulders again, softer this time. “You admitting that doesn’t make you a bad person. It makes you a better person for acknowledging it. You’re not bad for wanting someone who causes you pain and suffering to suffer as well. If that’s the case, then everyone in the damn world should be locked up. We all have thoughts like that.”

“But they don’t act on it. I did.” Loki sniffs loudly.

“It was him, not you.” The Gryffindor massages tense shoulders. “Could you ever truly hold him back after that when you did try? From my experience, you could for a few minutes, but he would always end up coming through, making you do terrible things.” Loki didn’t answer. He was still sobbing. “Loki, tell me…” Thor tries to take Loki’s hands away from his face. He finally does, seeing the poor boy’s dripping nose and swollen eyes. “Do you want to kill anybody else? Do you want to be like Thanos, wanting to wipe out half of the population?”

“No, of course not!” Loki replies quickly. “Although I do want Thanos dead twice over.”

“That is justified. After all, I want that, too.” Thor looks for his handkerchief, but Loki already has one, pulling it out of thin air and blowing his nose with it. “If you don’t want to hurt anybody else for no reason, then you’re not evil. You’re not. Please, believe me. Believe it in yourself.”

“Thor…” He finally looks up into blue eyes, looking for truth in them and finding it so easily. He began to laugh through his tears.

“What?” Thor asks softly.

“Oh Thor, this is not what I thought would happen.” He grins sadly, his eyebrows knitted together. “My intention of telling you my tragic life story was to finally drive you away, leave me and forget about me…” He holds his arms out. “And yet you’re still here! Standing there, reassuring me that I’m not evil…”

“I told you I’d be here for you. I told you I wouldn’t abandon you.” Thor says, making sure there’s meaning in every word.

“God, you are so… so stupid, so naïve…” Loki steps back, gripping his handkerchief. “You’ll have to abandon me, Thor. There’s nothing anybody can do, so they’ll throw me into Azkaban for the rest of my days. You will have no choice.”

“There is a choice.”

“Oh yeah, then what is it?” Loki asks. Thor freezes, unable to answer. As much as he wanted to tell Loki that his love for him would – might – have the answer, the raven-haired boy wasn’t in the condition to hear it. Such a statement would be too much, and Loki would reject him, run away.

“We can’t give up. There must be something. We have to be optimistic.”

“That never worked for me.”

“Because you never gave it a chance.” Thor steps forward, one hand on Loki’s shoulder, the other around the back of his neck. “Loki, you can’t drive me away. I will be there for you. If you can’t be optimistic, then let me do it for you.”

“Thor…” Loki’s mouth turns into a thin line, about to cry again, this time of joy and hope. “Thor, you… I…”

“It’s okay.” Thor brings him in for a hug, needing to show him some affection. To his surprise, Loki allowed it, even bringing his hands up to Thor’s chest and crying in the crook of his neck. “It’s okay. It will be okay.”

:::

After a while, Loki calmed down, and they headed back downstairs to the Fat Lady’s portrait. “You want me to walk you further?” Thor asked quietly.

“No thank you.” Loki sniffled, an after-effect of crying. “I’m sorry for… all of that.”

“It’s fine. We all need to cry.”

“Even you?”

“Oh yeah.” Thor scoffs. “I cried like that like… six months ago.”

“Hm… maybe someday you’ll tell me why.” Loki smirks. “Goodnight, Thor. And thank you.”

“Goodnight, Loki. Sleep well.” The blonde watched him head down the stairs, once again mesmerized by raven hair. “I love you.” He whispered.

:::

_“So… you told him everything.” Thanos speaks when Loki falls asleep. “But he stayed by your side.”_

_“He is a fool.” Loki says._

_“Yes.” Thanos comes closer. “And yet you love him, don’t you?”_

_“W-What?” He backs away. “No, I told you…”_

_“You told me you didn’t care for him.” The dark wizard smiles. “And you were right. It’s something deeper.”_

_“You don’t know…”_

_“I know everything about you, Loki.” Thanos wraps him in yellow and black restraints. “I know what you feel, and what you feel… is a weakness.”_

_“Weakness?” Loki struggled._

_“Love makes you weak, and in turn, it makes me weak, and I won’t be having that. I tried warning you, and I did hope that boy would get out of your life tonight, but now…” The boy felt a familiar but sickening pulse go through him…_

:::

Loki sat up straight in his bed unnaturally, his eyes turning yellow, and then violet. “But now…” Thanos speaks through Loki’s mouth. “He needs to die.”

“ _No! NOO_!” Loki could see and hear this time but he couldn’t move his own body. “ _Don’t do it_!” He fought hard to move against Thanos but nothing was working.

“Loki?” Dr. Cho walks in distressed, wand at the ready. Thanos hits her with a wave of yellow energy, smashing her against the wall and rendering her unconscious. He gets out of the bed and grabs Loki’s wand, transfiguring it into a dagger.

“I much rather prefer using sharp objects for killing. It’s more… personal.”

“ _No, please! I don’t love him, I don’t… I…_ ” Yellow and black tendrils swirled around him, preventing him from fighting anymore. He was getting weaker while Thanos was getting stronger. “ _I can’t…_ ”

“Stay quiet and watch, Loki.” Thanos walks out of the hospital ward and through the shifting halls until he found the Fat Lady’s portrait. “He really shouldn’t have told you the password. Dungbomb.” He says. The Fat Lady looks frightened, knowing something is wrong, but she is obligated to let him in anyway. Loki can only watch as Thanos went up the stairs to Thor’s room. Closing his eyes didn’t work where he was. “ _Alohomora._ ” Thanos says quietly, opening the door and slipping into the room, finding Thor asleep in the second bed to the right. “Good, he lies on his back. That’ll make things easier.” The dagger gleamed as he raised it. “Sleep tight, you annoying little prince.” He thrust the dagger down, but it hit a magic barrier instead of flesh. The force the barrier released threw Thanos to the ground and also woke up Thor and everyone else in the room.

“Merlin’s beard!” Thor sat straight up, looking for the source of the commotion. Loki was on the ground, wiping blood from his nose. “Loki?”

“Damn your old man…” Thanos growled, standing up slowly. “He put a spell on you to prevent me from killing you in your sleep.”

“That he did… Thanos.” Thor’s eyes darkened in anger, hiding fear.

“Thor, look out!” Tony fired up his amulet, aiming at Thanos. Thor rolled off the bed and ducked low beside it, and Tony shot that beam of light.

“ _Protego_!” Thanos wouldn’t fall for that again. The spell rebounds onto Tony, blasting him into the headboard of his bed, the wooden posts that held up the canopy falling on top of him.

“Hey!” Thor comes up, holding his broom. Thanos turns to glare at him. “Let’s settle this somewhere else.”

“After you.” Thanos summons one of the boys’ brooms to his hand as Thor gets on and crashes through the window. Thanos follows behind, attempting to shoot the blonde boy off his broom. Thor dodged them fluidly, trying to shoot back but missing. He made them land in the courtyard, but Thanos got in one last attack before he landed, Thor’s back scraping across the stone, his broom broken.

“Monster.” Thor growled, getting up carefully. He could hear the curious cries of the students from the inside of the castle, but they weren’t coming out. The professors must have put a magical border up to prevent them from exiting the building. Luckily, there weren’t as many students here since most left on holiday.

“No. A savior.” Thanos has too much pride in himself. “I’ll save this world from its own destruction. And I’ll do it with mercy.”

“You’re dead and you’ll stay dead!” The Gryffindor holds up his wand. “I am going to save Loki!”

“I can’t wait to see you try.” Thanos summons a curse and Thor blocks it. They go back and forth, one sometimes marginally hitting the other. Thor didn’t want to hurt Loki’s body too much, and Thanos used that to his advantage. “Your father taught you well, boy.” He backed up slightly, preparing for something bigger. “But unless you have a strong will, you won’t be able to succeed.”

“I’ll show you whose will is strong.” Thor, in his quiet rage, summoned a storm, the biggest he’s ever summoned. It roared and crackled above them, but Thanos was unimpressed.

“I’m bored with you.” Thanos flicks his wand. “ _Avada Kedavra_!”

“ _Tempestas Ruptor!_ ” This is a spell of Thor’s own design, of his own element. No one else could replicate its power. He attracted the lightning to his wand before aiming to meet the _Avada Kedavra_ curse, the two spells deadlocked in the air between them. Quickly though, Thanos’ spell was getting closer. “No… no…!”

“You’re pathetic.” Thanos steps closer. “Just a little boy with a crush.”

“No.” Thor remembered why he was fighting. It wasn’t anger, rage… he wasn’t even trying to save the world. He was just trying to save Loki. Why? “It’s not a crush. Someone like you could never understand.” Thor’s magic was winning now, much to Thanos’ bewilderment. “I love him. That’s why I’m fighting.”

“How…?” Thanos was losing control of his spell. Thor’s lightning broke through, hitting Thanos’ wand to break it into many pieces, and then striking Thanos himself, shocking him into paralysis, then unconsciousness. Thor runs over to him, hoping that Loki would wake up.

“Loki? Loki!” Thor shook him gently. Loki’s body twitched frighteningly like before. They couldn’t keep going through the same patterns every time. Thanos would still be in there. Thor had to do something else, get Thanos out from the inside, but… how? Thor pulled Loki into his lap, pressing his forehead to his, attempting to calm his twitching body. “Oh please, Loki. How do I do this? How do I save you?” He felt like crying, just being so useless. “I’m not as smart as you, I don’t know enough spells… I really am an idiot… you always call me that… because it’s true…”

_Thor…_

“… What?” Suddenly, Thor was in a quiet, pitch dark place. “Where am I?” His voice echoed. “Loki?” He thought maybe the Slytherin had something to do with this. He walked forward into the darkness, calling out Loki’s name over and over, turning in different directions, looking everywhere. There were no walls or ceilings; he wasn’t even sure there was a floor. “LOKI!”

:::

Loki had seen everything until Thor started winning. He had said ‘it’s not a crush’. He was curious, but still downtrodden, thinking the worst. He could do nothing but think the worst in this situation. He was curled up, hugging his knees to himself, trapped in yellow and black magic. He weakly whispered Thor’s name, pleading deep in his heart for him to be alright. He felt the magic weaken around him, but it was still impenetrable, though; nothing could break it, not even Thanos possibly getting hit with Thor’s amazing lightning.

“LOKI!” He heard a familiar voice.

“Thor?” Loki said back, looking around.

“Loki, is that you?!” Thor appeared in front of him, and just like that, the magic was gone. Thor saw him and looked elated, running up to him.

“Thor?!” Loki stood, meeting him. “How the… how did you get in here?”

“In here, in where?” Thor looked around, still seeing darkness. “Where are we?”

“In my mind.” Loki answered.

“We are?” The blonde smirks. “Well, it’s kinda empty in here, isn’t it?”

“You…” Loki pretended to be angry, but then smiled at the joke. “Of all the times to make quips.”

“Where’s Thanos?” Thor got serious again, getting his wand out, not even realizing that he had it. “We need to beat him in here. It’s the only way.”

“I tried, Thor.” Loki shook his head. “I tried so hard this time. I couldn’t stop him. It’s hopeless.”

“No…” Thor took his shoulders. “It isn’t. You called me here, Loki. I heard you call out to me.”

“I… I did?” Loki peers into electric blue eyes, alight with an unknown energy.

“And I was able to beat Thanos from the outside.” The Gryffindor smiles. “We are going to win.”

“How?” Loki asked. Thor ran his hands down Loki’s arms, taking his cold hands.

“Well, I know that I can win…” He held their hands to his chest. “Because of my love for you. I love you, Loki. I’ve loved you since… I believe since the beginning.”

“…” Loki was utterly speechless. Suddenly, the floor started to shake, and Thor takes Loki in his arms.

“I’ll protect you, Loki. Don’t worry.” Thor said in his ear.

“You’ll both die in here.” Thanos came out of the darkness, but it was a giant figure, surrounded in yellow magic. “Bad idea in letting your soul enter here, Thor. Without the soul, the body will die. I know that from experience.”

“Get behind me.” Thor got in front, wand at the ready. “Love is the most powerful magic of all, Loki. It can turn around even the most dreadful of situations.”

“Heh, what a load of romance novel shit.” Thanos concentrates all the yellow magic into a sphere. “Love is weakness.”

“Only for monsters like you.” Thor watches as the ball shoots the magic from its center. “ _Tempestas Ruptor_!” Thor chants again, their powers once again in a deadlock, but it quickly turns in Thor’s favor.

 _I can’t believe what I’m seeing_. Loki says to himself. _Thor’s winning, and it’s… because of love?_ Loki has never loved anyone his whole life, nor did he know what it felt like to be loved until now. He thought he didn’t know how to love. He thought of everything he’d been through with Thor, the bad and good times, times when Thor made him laugh and smile, all the times Thor proved himself a loyal companion. He thought of that dazzling smile, his warm body, his stunning blue eyes. Thor had done so much for him, and now he had to ask himself: if the roles were reversed, if Thor needed him, would he be willing to help? Would he be willing to risk his very life for the young man that stood before him? Does he love Thor as much as Thor loved him?

Yes. Yes to everything. Without question. Loki’s wand appeared in his hand. He grips it with resolve, coming to Thor’s side. The blonde gives him a questioning look. “I suppose that Thanos is right.” Loki points the wand at the evil wizard. “This feeling that I have…” He looks at Thor with bright green eyes. “It is love.”

 

“…” Thor is now speechless, but very elated. He almost forgets what he’s doing. Loki swivels his wand to pick up the slack from Thor, and they both shout like warriors as they attack Thanos with everything they have.

“No… No…!” Thanos is losing confidence and power. His magic is overcome by Thor’s and Loki’s. Their magic consumes him, and he screams in pain and disbelief. His form is vanishing, turning into yellow dust.

Everything goes white, and finally black.

:::

“AAAH!” Thor sits straight up from the ground, looking around to check his surroundings. His eyes catch a glowing yellow stone on the ground. Thanos… he’s out of Loki’s body. “Loki!” He sees the raven-haired boy unconscious next to him. “Loki, wake up! We did it!” He crawls to him and shakes his shoulders, quickly realizing something wasn’t right. He put a hand over Loki’s mouth to see if he was breathing; he wasn’t. “Oh God, no, no…” He shook Loki harder. “Please Loki, you can’t, not after all this… please…” Suddenly, strangely, Loki’s skin began turning blue, starting at his fingertips and working its way around his body. “W-What?” Antelope-like horns started to grow from Loki’s head. His forehead, the sides of his face, his chin and neck were adorned with raised white lines. Finally, Loki’s eyes opened, but they were no longer green, they were red with a lighter red sclera. He sat up and gasped for air, coughing when he sucked in too much. “Loki, is that you?”

“Thor…” Loki sees him and is relieved, but notices the strange look of confusion. “Of course it’s me, what… what’s wrong?”

“Oh, it’s not so bad, I don’t think, um…” Thor found his wand and created a reflecting charm in front of them. A foggy mirror appears, and Loki gasps when he sees his reflection.

“What the hell? Why do I look like this?” He touches his own face, feeling the white lines.

“It is because you are half Frost Giant.” The two students hear a voice ahead of them. Odin, Frigga and Dr. Cho are standing there, looking worried and distressed. Frigga runs up to them, asking if they’re alright and if they can stand. She and Thor help Loki up, who is surprisingly fine, feeling better than ever, actually.

“Frost Giant?” Thor and Loki both say.

“Yes.” Odin replies. “Loki’s blood test came back last night. We were going to tell you in the morning.”

“It’s incredible, really.” Dr. Cho says. “I was unaware that Frost Giants could reproduce with humans.”

“So… my Mother is…?” Loki’s eyes are wide.

“It is quite a conundrum.” Odin strokes his beard. “But that part of you saved you from dying just now.”

“Can I change back?” Loki asks.

“I believe so.” Frigga says. “I can teach you the spell.”

“If it doesn’t work…” Thor gazes at Loki admiringly. “You’re just as beautiful like this as you are when you’re normal.”

“Oh… you think so?” Loki’s blue skin is flushed. They smiled at each other for a long time before they realized they were being stared at by the three adults; the women smiling wily and Odin frustratingly confused. “Um…”

“Heheh…” Thor clears his throat and puts an arm around Loki’s waist. “Father, Mother… it was my love for Loki that stopped Thanos. And his love for me. We love each other.” He said awkwardly, blushing as well.

“Love?” Odin had no idea; Frigga never told him anything like that. He looks at his wife, and she nods, smirking. “That is… unexpected. But if that’s the way you feel about each other, I give you my blessing.”

“Phew.” Thor was nervous, there.

“And you, Loki…” Odin clears his throat. “You no longer feel the dark spirit’s energy inside you?”

“No.” Loki was sure. He felt amazing, and even lighter. The dark mass was gone. “He’s out, thanks to Thor.”

“Yeah, the yellow stone is…” Thor turns around to look at the stone on the ground, but it wasn’t there anymore. “What… What happened to it?” He looked frantically.

“Are you sure you saw it there?” Frigga also started to look around.

“Yes, it’s just…” Thor rubbed his head. “Can it apparate on its own?”

“Don’t panic.” Odin commanded. “Thor, Loki, now that Thanos is out of your lives, I’d like you to no longer be involved in the investigation. You were already too involved and in danger as it is. The faculty, Ministry, and I will look for the stones.”

“But…”

“No buts!” Odin was stern, but then sighed. “I am very proud of you, son. You’ve done so well. And you too, Loki. Now, go with Dr. Cho and she’ll tend to your injuries.”

“Before that…” Frigga creates the reflecting charm in front of Loki. “Here is the spell to change your appearance. Close your eyes, recall your original form in your head, wave your wand in a downward motion and say, _Speculo Originale_.”

“Okay.” Loki took a deep breath and did everything Frigga said. He returned to normal slowly, the horns shrinking and the blue skin fading to white.

“It worked, dear. Open your eyes.” Frigga gestures toward the mirror to show Loki. “If you ever want to turn back, you say _Speculo Mutatio_.”

“Thank you so much, Professor.” Loki beams at his reflection, glad he’s back to normal – all the way normal, that is. He would have chosen the blue skin over the possessive wizard any time. He sees Thor behind him in the reflection, smiling too. He would thank his boyfriend properly later.

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, so… I wanted to talk about something serious for a second. I don’t know if anyone noticed, but I deleted some old stories that I wrote a long time ago when I was a teenager. I deleted them because they contained a much older male character having sex (sometimes non-consensually) with a 14-15-year-old boy. When I was young, I didn’t realize the seriousness of what I’d written. I’d been thinking about deleting them for a while but never did anything until I watched “Surviving R. Kelly”.
> 
> I was appalled watching that, that R. Kelly could get away with that just because he wrote a good song once. It changed the way I thought about writing. Even though it’s fanfiction, I wouldn’t allow what I’d written be contributed to the young – and sometimes naïve – public. So I deleted them.
> 
> I was also thinking about not making this fiction explicit because of what I saw. I reconsidered, because it will be 16-year-olds having consensual sex with each other. I hate censorship, but when it comes to child porn and pedos, they absolutely should be censored, and also medievally tortured. That’s all I wanted to say. I’m sorry if I disappointed anyone.


	10. Chapter 10

Thor, Loki and the Possessive Spirit

::

Thor and Loki were to spend the rest of the night in the hospital ward. Loki apologized to Thor, Dr. Cho and Tony for causing their injuries even though they kept saying it wasn’t his fault. They went to sleep after their wounds were treated. Thor woke up early in the morning to find that Loki wasn’t in his bed. He looked around and quickly found him, standing in front of the full-length mirror at the corner of the room, looking over his Frost Giant form with a lit candle as his only light. The blonde got up to go to him, wanting to get a better look himself. He gasped in awe at the beautiful boy who was only in his boxers. Those raised marks were all over his exposed torso, intricate works of art working their way down his arms and legs, too. His red eyes glowed in the darkness, spotting Thor staring from the reflection. “Oh, uh…”

“I do apologize. I must have worried you when you saw I wasn’t in bed.” Loki turned around to face him. “I just wanted to get a good look.”

“Yeah, it’s alright.” Thor could feel heat in his face. “This form… really is lovely.”

“Thank you. I actually don’t mind it myself.” When Loki blushed, it was purple and not red. “To think my Mother was a Frost Giant all this time.”

“I don’t know much about them, do you?”

“Only that they’re Scandinavian creatures and that they’re rarely seen.” Loki turns back to the mirror. “Nobody knows much about them.”

“Oh.” Thor was quiet for a while, not really sure how to bring up the elephant in the room. “So… listen… I’m sorry I uh… ‘outed’ us to my parents… I know that everything happened so fast and I didn’t get to talk to you about this and I bet you have reservations and…”

“Thor.” Loki changes back to normal as he comes to stand in front of the blonde. “I must confess something to you. I have never loved anyone. I hated my Father, never got to love my Mother, I didn’t have love for my friends, not even for those I was… ‘infatuated’ with. I thought there was something wrong with me, or maybe it was because of the wizard…” He smiles genuinely. “But you’ve shown me what love is, Thor. You, your family, and your friends, even him.” He nods towards a sleeping Tony. “You’ve all shown me different kinds of love. And now that I’m sure what that means…” He shyly takes Thor’s hands. “I know… that I love you, Thor. I feel it so strongly, almost like it hurts… but it feels good at the same time. Does that make sense?”

“Yes. Absolutely.” Thor squeezes the Slytherin’s hands. “That’s how you’re supposed to feel.”

“Good, and… I want you to know that I fought so hard against him. I tried to stop him from killing you. Just like with my Father, he made me watch, and I… I wouldn’t have been able to…” Tears welled up in his eyes.

“Loki…” Thor gently embraces his boyfriend, cradling his head in his hand. “Please don’t cry anymore, it’s all over, now. We can relax.”

“It’s not completely over.” Loki sniffed. “He got away, and he will return, this time to kill us.”

“And when he does, we’ll be ready.” Thor smirks. “We’ll beat him again. But, until then…” He pulls away just enough that their faces are centimeters from each other’s.

“Until then…” Loki whispers, gazing at Thor’s beautiful lips, moving up to his electric blue eyes that just radiate warmth. The Gryffindor carefully leans in, nose brushing against Loki’s. He could see every eyelash surrounding those green eyes. Finally, their lips meet, sealing together, closing their eyes just to take in the feeling. It was warm, safe, and perfect, all in a simple gesture. Thor’s strong arms hold him close, stroking Loki’s bare skin while the raven-haired boy digs his fingers into long, blonde hair. Their hearts are beating so fast; Thor thought he might lose control if the kiss went on any longer. They pulled away for air, leaving each other totally breathless. “Hah~… w-wow.”

“Yeah, wow…” Thor felt like he was floating, so blissful and happy. “That was… mmm…!” He was kissed again, a little harder this time. He was surprised of course, not expecting Loki to be so compulsive. Thor slides his tongue into Loki’s mouth and he gladly accepts it, the two slipping their tongues together. He thought he was going crazy because of how good – how right – this felt. They pulled apart again, their noses pressed together, snickering at each other’s expressions and swollen lips.

“Hey, do you guys mind?” They heard Tony say from his bed. They turned awkwardly to face him. “It’s hard to sleep listening to you two moan and smack lips together. I’m kind of getting a boner, too.”

“Jesus, Tony!” Thor pinched the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

“Outed again.” Loki blushes. “I guess there’s no point in keeping our relationship secret.”

“Did you want to?” Thor asks.

“I would have been fine with whatever we decided was best.” Loki shrugged.

“Well, I think people knowing is fine… besides…” Thor smirked. “I don’t think I can hide it anymore.”

“Ugh, please…” Tony rolls over. The lovers laugh before getting into their beds, looking forward to the rest of their Christmas vacation.

:::

It seemed to go by too fast. They enjoyed each other’s company by going to Hogsmeade to window-shop, or just by cuddling by the fire. It was New Year’s Day now, the last day before school started up again. They walked around the lake, shoes crunching in snow. It was late afternoon, so the lake was mostly unfrozen. “You look amazing amongst the snow.” Thor watches wind blow through raven hair. “You belong out here.”

“It’s strange, I did always have an affinity for ice magic. It came naturally, and now I know why.” Loki explains, creating a large snowflake and blowing it toward Thor. The Gryffindor watches the pretty snowflake circle around him before it landed on the snowy ground.

“Brilliant.” Thor smiles.

“If you thought that was brilliant, then watch this.” Loki went to the water’s edge, and as he stepped on the liquid it turned to ice beneath his feet. It formed a six-foot long pad big enough for two. “Come on.” He nods, and Thor gladly joins him. They walk out to the middle of the lake with Loki leading the way.

“You’re not going to sink me, are you?” Thor was wobbly on the ice.

“Now why ever would I do that?” Loki smirks toward him. “Unless you want me to.”

“You always struck me as a prankster.” The blonde takes his hand. “I wouldn’t mind a trick or two, be it within reason.”

“I used to be one in elementary school.” Loki sits down on the ice pad. Thor follows suit, relaxing on his elbows. “Honestly, it was only to get attention from my Father, or anybody, really. It didn’t work, though.”

“Well, you have my full attention.” Thor wiggles his brows and Loki snickers. The blonde’s elbows slip out from under him, landing on his back. Loki laughs harder. “That didn’t happen.”

“You say I belong in snowy weather.” Loki says. “But you seem more like a summer person… with your fair hair and gorgeous tanned skin… or in a summer storm with your eyes that look like lightning.”

“Uh… yeah?” Thor looked at Loki and blushed furiously.

“Yeah, what?”

“You… You complimented me.” That was the first time Loki’s said something like that out loud.

“Well, of course I did!” Loki starts blushing, too. “Am I not allowed to say nice things about my… my boyfriend?” He has a hard time getting that last word out.

“Yes, you certainly can!” Thor scoots closer. “Please say more things.”

“Ugh…” Loki rolls his eyes. “Clearly you’ve never caught me staring at you, like everybody else does.”

“You, everybody?” Thor was confused.

“God, are you really that stupid?” He crosses his arms. “Everyone stares at you because you’re highly attractive. Girls love you, boys want to be you.”

“Oh, that.” Thor doesn’t deny it. “My Mother said that to me, too. But sometimes I feel like… well, they’re all waiting for me to screw up.” Loki looks at him in disbelief; is this what he thinks? “My Father’s the Headmaster, and my Mother’s the head of the Hufflepuff House, and both are extraordinary wizards. A lot of pressure’s put on me by everyone. I join the Quidditch team and become a star player, yet some people think I only made the team because of Father. So people stare, and they talk. And then puberty, and suddenly I become the center of everyone’s attention, and all the girls and…” He takes a breath. “It was suffocating. They all wanted me because of my renowned parents and good looks. I liked Jane because she was hard to get, you know?” He snickers sadly. “I know what you’re probably thinking: ‘even pretty, rich people have problems’, or ‘he had all the girls at his feet, drowning in pussy’ or whatever… but that was never me. I never wanted all that. I just wanted that special someone, just like my parents. That’s what I thought Jane was…” He stopped, shaking his head.

“Thor…” Loki is stunned by this revelation.

“You wanted to know about the time I cried?” The Gryffindor says. “It was when I broke up with her. It hurt so much because after knowing her for so long and taking my time, finally getting her thinking she was the one… it also hurt because I had no one to turn to, no one would understand. ‘Oh, you’re too young to think such nonsense’ or some shit. ‘So what, you could easily get another one’…” He shook his head again, not wanting to think about it anymore. “Anyway, the moral of the story is that I learned to ignore the stares and words and just be myself, forget everyone’s expectations and ridiculous advances. And you know what? I think they slowed down a lot since I came to that decision.”

“Incredible.” Loki was probably more in love with Thor now than he was five minutes ago. He had no idea the silly blonde was so genuine and profound. He leans down above Thor, kissing his perfect lips. “You are incredible, Thor.”

“Th-Thanks.” He was flustered.

“Starting tomorrow, though…” Loki says against his lips. “The stares will return, this time full of disgust, hatred, jealousy, and fear, because you’ll be walking the halls with me by your side. Will you be able to handle that?”

“I’ll ignore them twice as much.” Thor runs his fingers through the raven hair that fell around his face. “No one will get in the way of us, my love.” They kiss again, deeper this time, using tongue. Suddenly, Thor is yanked away from under Loki, pulled to the edge of the ice by a strange figure. “Sif! Merlin’s fucking beard, you scared me!” Sif was on top of him now, staring angrily at Loki.

“Let the staring begin.” The raven-haired boy said under his breath. “Hello, Sif. It’s good to see you again.” She hissed at him, that much noise making the ice crack.

“Whoa, what the hell, Sif?” Thor sat up. “Why are you so mean to Loki?”

“I thought it was because she sensed the dark spirit but…” Loki replies for her. “I see now that she’s jealous of me.” He hits it right on the head. Sif looks shocked, eyes bulging and sucking in her lips.

“What, jealous?” Thor asks incredulously. “Sif, is this true?” Sif just looks between the two of them bewildered before diving back into the water. “Sif!”

“Oh dear…” Loki furrowed his brow. “I was a little too blunt, I guess.”

“I had no idea.” The blonde rubbed the back of his head.

“I think you’re a little too ignorant.” Loki shook his head, watching Thor’s confusion slowly turn into realization. The Slytherin sighs and shrugs. “Fool.”

:::

On the first day of class after the holidays, Headmaster Odin addressed the students about what transpired on Christmas (with Thor and Loki’s permission, of course). He explained that Thanos was attempting a return, about how Loki was his puppet but no longer, and of the yellow stone which was still missing. He told the students to talk to a professor if they see it, or notice anything unusual. Odin didn’t announce Thor and Loki’s relationship, but it didn’t take long for everyone to notice. The two lovebirds held hands and exchanged quick kisses before separating in the halls, and giggled during free period together. While no one feared Loki anymore, now they were envious that he has taken the most eligible bachelor in the school. Even old flames were concerned.

“Thor.” Jane comes up to the Gryffindor one day before class.

“Oh uh… hey, Jane.” Thor, upon looking at her, no longer felt attraction toward her, nor did he feel heartbreak. He considered that a victory. “What is it?” He was worried that Loki would come around the corner soon. Although he was sure Loki wasn’t the jealous type, he didn’t want to test that.

“I… well…” She started. “I just wanted to see if you were alright. I know you’ve been through a lot lately.”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Thor states, feeling suspicious. “Better than fine, actually.”

“Right…” Jane winces. “Look, Thor… honestly, I’m worried about you being with that Loki guy. I was worried since I saw you playing chess with him.”

“He’s no longer possessed, Jane. We saw to that ourselves.” Thor tried to stay calm. Clearly she doesn’t understand the power love has over evil. “It was our love for each other that forced Thanos out.”

“It’s not just that.” She shakes her head. “The whole thing seems rushed… I mean, you’re not even gay…”

“You’re right. I don’t even think I’m bi.” Thor shrugged. “But this isn’t a rushed decision, believe me.”

“…” Jane doesn’t look convinced, and Thor grows impatient.

“I don’t know what you’re trying to get out of this, Jane.” He says. “I was very heartbroken when you and I split. I definitely wasn’t actively looking for a relationship, but I was drawn to him. I… We needed each other. I am experiencing something with him that I never experienced with anybody. Forgive me if that hurt your feelings. But I can’t help it. I’m in love with him, and now there’s no evil wizard to get in our way.” He waits for her to say something.

“Well, if you’re sure.” She sighs. “I know we didn’t work, but I still don’t want you to get hurt.”

“I appreciate that, and I wish you happiness.” He smiles at her.

“See you later.” She says before leaving, turning the corner and hearing a smooth voice say:

“Hello, Jane.” She turns to see none other than Loki standing with his back against the wall, smirking at her. She flushes in embarrassment yet continues walking, wishing to avoid him. She realizes he was listening to the whole thing. He reveals himself before his boyfriend, striding up to him.

“Lok…” Thor is silenced by cool lips.

“Very well said, darling.” Loki grins against his mouth.

“You… You were…?”

“We’ll be late for class.” The Slytherin took his hand, and they walked down the hall in sweet silence.

:::

A few weeks would go by before the two lovers would receive their harshest – and last – bout of bullying. And naturally, it would be from their first offender of the year. Skurge and his new friends pretended to just be passing by Thor and Loki as they sat on a bench outside together. “Well, look who it is: everyone’s favorite straight-to-gay story.”

“Get fucked, Skurge.” Thor said through gritted teeth.

“Aw, that’s not nice.” Skurge smiled. “I just thought I’d come by, you know… now that it’s safe, since ya don’t have an evil wizard inside of you.” He stares at Loki.

“What do you want?” Loki figures Skurge thinks he’s weak now because Thanos no longer dwells inside him. How wrong he is.

“I’m glad you asked.” The bald boy leans down. “I think an apology is long overdue.”

“Oh really? Well, I accept your apology, then.” Loki smirks.

“Not mine, Nancy-boy… yours.” Skurge growls. “Your temper got me suspended and kicked off the Quidditch team. So you owe me an apology, and you…” He points to Thor. “You need to get me back on the team, Headmaster’s son.”

“Nobody wants you back on the team, benchwarmer.” Thor glares at him, electricity flowing through his veins. “And _nobody_ owes you an apology. Now get out of here, if you know what’s good for you.”

“I’m not takin’ orders from you anymore, and neither are my new friends, here.” Skurge shows off his very big and tall friends who look pretty tough. “So you better give me what you owe, or we’ll beat your spunk-filled asses.” Thor stands up abruptly, getting in Skurge’s face and hovering his hand over his wand, static filling the air around them.

“No Thor, don’t do it.” Loki reached up to grab his hand.

“Yeah, listen to your boyfriend, Thor.” Skurge says. “We both know you can’t use your wands outside of class. Besides, I’m not ‘bout to be taken down by a pair of faggots.”

“!” Suddenly, Loki gasped and covered his mouth in shock at the word, turning to the side and started sniffling dramatically like he was about to cry.

“Loki?” Thor sat back down next to him, holding his shoulders with a worried look on his face. “Loki, please don’t…”

“ _Slugulus Eructo_.” Loki whispers, his mouth still covered.

“What?” Thor didn’t hear him. Loki just looked up and winked at him. Suddenly, Skurge begins retching and gagging, and then his friends join in as well. Finally, they all vomit giant brown slugs at the lovers’ feet. Everyone around them reacts by screaming, gagging, or cheering. “Oh, shit!” He’s grossed out but smiling.

“What the fuck?!” Skurge says before barfing another slug. “You…” He glares at Loki. “I just said you can’t use your wand outside of class!”

“That’s right, and I didn’t use it.” Loki grins mischievously. “So how could I have possibly done anything?”

“You… You…!” He vomits another big slug and his friends do the same.

“Ugh, let’s get out of here.” Thor pulls Loki away and they walk quickly to the castle, giggling to each other until they were far away enough from the commotion to burst out laughing. “Merlin’s beard, that was brilliant!”

“They’ll be vomiting slugs for hours.” Loki laughs wickedly.

“God, I love you.” Thor gives him a sweet kiss on his temple.

“I love you, too.” Loki smiles. They watch the slug-vomiting from the distance.

:::

A couple weeks later, Loki gets a letter for the first time since he’s been going to Hogwarts. Jörmungandr slithers up the table, happily presenting it to his master. “Well, isn’t this a surprise.” Loki takes the letter, patting the snake on his head before it slithers into his sleeve. He looks at the envelope. “Oh my God.”

“What? Who’s it from?” Thor asks, sitting across from him like always.

“It’s from Gringotts.” Loki opens it quickly, skimming the letter. “Finally, the bank will give me access to my Father’s inheritance.”

“You didn’t have access to it before?” The Gryffindor cocks his head.

“The bastard didn’t leave me a knut since he didn’t have a will. Not to mention I was possessed, and the bank allowing me access would be like allowing Thanos that money, not that it’s a whole lot. So, long story short: after filling out a bunch of paperwork, I can get enough money to start a life after Hogwarts.” Loki takes the big key that was attached to the parchment. “And hopefully, some information about my Mother.”

“That would be great.” Thor smiles. “Would you like me to go with you?”

“Would you?” The raven-haired boy blushes slightly.

“Yeah, it sounds like an adventure.” Thor takes his hand. “Besides, I just love those trolleys that take you to the vaults.” They snicker a bit before Jörmungandr pops out of Loki’s sleeve, causing Thor to let go of him in fear.

“ _Don’t worry, Jör, he’s my dear friend. Treat him kindly._ ” Loki spoke parseltongue to his familiar, stroking his little body. “Hold out your hand again, Thor.” The blonde does what he’s told, and the snake bobs his head a bit before sliding off Loki’s arm and onto his, its body curling around Thor’s arm and flicking his tongue against Thor’s face.

“Ooo, that tickles!” Thor laughs. “I guess you told him to play nice.”

“I did, but I think he’s starting to like you on his own.” Loki states.

“Good, cuz I like him.” Thor lets the snake give him a gentle neck squeeze. “Ack, maybe not that much.” They laugh, while Loki summons him back to his person. “Meet me after school, alright?”

“Yeah, see you then.”

:::

Thor and Loki flooed to the alley and stepped inside the massive bank, which was bustling with goblins. Loki shows the key to one of them and he leads them to the trolley. Loki had never been here before, and seeing how deep the cave is was slightly intimidating. “Don’t worry, we’ll be safe in here.” Thor is already in the trolley and helps Loki in, too. The goblin drives the trolley to Loki’s Father’s vault. The Slytherin looks over the edge, feeling his nerves kick in. “Still scared?” Thor asks, wrapping his arm around Loki’s waist.

“Not about the ride.” He replies. “I’m nervous about what I’ll find in there. What if it’s nothing? No money, nothing about my mother…”

“Hey, it’s going to be okay.” Thor kisses him on the temple. “I’m sure you’ll find everything you need.”

“Let’s hope.” The trolley comes to a stop in front of his Father’s vault. They get out and hand the goblin the key. The goblin opens the huge door and lights the lantern inside. Loki sighs in relief, seeing a good few stacks of Galleons piled up in the back of the vault. Also inside were big paintings propped against one wall and a filing cabinet on the other. “Glad he didn’t spend all his money on booze… still, I wonder if it will be enough.” Loki goes for the filing cabinet, sifting through it while Thor decides to look at the paintings. The raven-haired boy found what he was looking for: his birth certificate. “Well, what do you know? I was born in London.” He finds his Mother’s name. “Farbauti…”

“Hey, Loki.” Thor calls to him. “You should see this.”

“What, the painting?” Loki walks over, taking out his wand and using a charm to turn it around right side up. He gasps in awe, seeing a beautiful Frost Giant in the painting, sitting on a chair made of stone and wearing ornate yet very little clothes, and a golden staff in her right hand. The tiny placard on the bottom of the frame read ‘Farbauti’. “Merlin… it’s… she’s my mother.” He stepped closer, pressing his fingers to the painting. She smiled in the magical portrait, but said nothing, since she didn’t know who he was. “She’s beautiful.”

“You do look like her.” Thor finally said. “You got some good genes, there.”

“I… I suppose…” He wasn’t really listening. He just kept asking himself why: Why did she love his father, why would she leave her home for him, why she had to die.

“Look over there.” The blonde points to a table with some books on it. “That one looks like a photo album.” Curiosity moves Loki to pick it up, turning to the first set of pictures. 

“I can’t believe it… my Father’s… smiling.” The moving photos show Laufey and Farbauti holding hands and smiling. It looked like Farbauti was teasing him, insisting that they pose for the photos, and Laufey smiled shyly at her and the photographer. “I’ve never seen him look like this.”

“It’s a shame.” Thor could see his lover’s pain building in his eyes as he scanned the pictures, turning to the end of the book to see pictures of Farbauti pregnant with Loki. Laufey’s smiling in them, too.

“How…?” Loki stopped himself. He shuts the book and clicks his tongue. “I need answers. I need to go through all of these.” He refers to the files.

“… Right.” Thor hated that look of confusion and hurt. “But don’t let it consume you, alright? Take your time.”

“Yeah.” Loki locked eyes with him, unable to resist smirking a little at that worried expression. “Let’s get out of here, then.”

“Great, let’s have dinner.” The blonde grins. They head out of the stuffy vault together. Even though Loki was no longer possessed by the dark wizard, he was still haunted by his parents. He hoped to find out more about them soon.

:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Dear Lord, I’m SOOOOOOOO sorry about the long delay. I have had extreme writer’s block (and still have it) for a while. I want to say it’s because I’ve been disappointed by a lot of the fandoms that I used to love and were ruined by shitty endings like Voltron, Kingdom Hearts, the Arcana (though not too badly with that one) and especially the MCU, and real-life disappointments like Game Grumps, politics and the two assfucks who started raking Michael Jackson’s name through the mud again. All the rumors that I was hearing and seeing Endgame just wore me out and left me uninspired. Endgame was the worst and if you haven’t seen it yet, don’t give any more of your money to do so. It’s AMAZING to me how much they didn’t care about the Marvel fans when they made that 3 hour long piece of shit.
> 
> I won’t continue this story, although the chapters I was going to add would have just been superfluous and not have much plot. There was going to be a dance and afterwards the two would have made love for the first time. Then, during summer break they would go to Norway to find Loki’s Frost Giant relatives, and they would explain that Frost Giants and humans should not have children because the Mother would die as a result. Loki’s mother was warned by her people to not have children with a human, but she did anyway without telling her human husband the consequence. The love of his life dies and leaves him with a reminder of her, and it’s way too painful. He hates his son.
> 
> I thank you all for reading. I hope I can start writing stuff soon, maybe an original something or an Arcana fiction. I love you all dearly. If anybody has any questions I’ll be happy to answer them.
> 
> Love,
> 
> Taru-chan


End file.
